


30 Day's of NSFW

by princesslexi763



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Established Relationship, First Time, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Smut, Tags to be added, VidCon, humping, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/princesslexi763
Summary: It's 30 Day's (or close enough) of nsfw topics and subjects written into little one shots!





	1. Day 1: Cuddling (Naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the first day of the 30 Days of NSFW challenge. I really wish I could promise that these will be every day for 30 days, but I work full time and that may just not happen lol. But I hope you enjoy what I write nonetheless! Happy reading!

Dan, currently laying in a puddle of his own sweat, wondered if this was what hell was going to be like. Because if hell was going to feel like this, he may just have to take back everything he’s ever said about already having a seat there. This heat was completely and totally unbearable!

  
He wiped his arm over his moist forehead again, frowning when his forearm got even more wet with another layer of sweat. He has two fans currently blowing on him, but they are not helping at all! Instead, they are just blowing the hot air at him at a faster rate.

  
Plus, it didn’t help that the only appropriate clothing he had to wear in this weather were a pair of jogging pants and a thin t-shirt. He has his pants rolled up over his knees, all the while cursing that he never bought himself a pair of shorts that he could wear around. His stupid aesthetic had to always stay in tact but right now, he hated it.

  
Curse his stupid need for skinny jeans and high fashion sweatpants.

  
He was still wallowing in his own self-pity when he heard footsteps come from next to him. He turned his head, his body aching from the heat, and saw Phil come into the living room. He was wearing just a pair of his boxers and a tank-top.

  
For a slight second, Dan almost thought of doing the same. But then the thought plagued his head that he only owned boxer briefs and he didn’t know if Phil would be comfortable with him wearing them around.

  
Back when they first met, they had a brief fling but it ended when Phil told him he thought they were better off friends. It was no secret that Dan still pinned over him every once and a while but he tries to not let it show. He doesn't want any awkwardness.

  
“I just checked the weather,” Phil said as his fingers danced along the trackpad of his laptop, “Tomorrows temperature is going to be even worse yet.”

  
Dan groaned and fell back further into the couch, “This is terrible!” he cried out, “God, I just need something cool to make me feel better!”

  
Phil just nodded, “I know the feeling,” he said, “I tried a cold shower but I started sweating as soon as I got out.”

  
“I wish there was such a thing as an air conditioner around here,” Dan added, “I get so jealous when I see our friends tweeting about theirs. I would kill to have something here that would cool us down even just a little.”

  
“Ditto,” Phil said back.

  
Dan bent down to pick up his phone, which even felt too hot in his hand now, and went to unlock it when he felt like eyes were staring up and down him. He looked up and noticed Phil was staring at him. Dan cocked an eyebrow in an unspoken vow of saying ‘what are you looking at me for?’

  
“Why don’t you take off those heavy sweatpants?” Phil asked pointing to his pants, “Those can’t be comfortable.”

  
“And walk around in my underwear?” Dan asked with a laugh, “No thank you.”

  
“I’m doing it!” Phil refuted back, “It’s just your underwear, Dan. It won’t be a big deal.”

  
At this point, the heat was getting to Dan’s mind so he just went ‘fuck it’ and stood up, removing his pants in one swift, fluid motion. With the weight of the heavy material off from his thighs, he had to admit that he felt so much better already!

  
He thanked Phil before throwing his legs up on the couch and laid back, letting the fans blow over him again. Okay, this wasn’t so bad anymore.

  
******  
It was now almost 3am and Dan was in completely misery! He was trying to get some sleep but the heat was not allowing him to get anything remotely close to anything other than a five minute power nap.

  
His blankets were too hot on his skin so he kicked them off. But then once he kicked them off, he felt too exposed and pulled them back onto him.

  
He just felt like this was the end. This was the most miserable he’s ever been.

  
He stood up from his bed, turning the light on in his room in the process. His hair was completely matted with sweat and he felt absolutely disgusting. He contemplated taking a shower when he heard a frustrated noise come from Phil’s room.

  
Curious as to if Phil was struggling with the heat as much as he was, Dan padded over to Phil’s room in his underwear. He knocked on the door and heard an angry ‘come in’. He opened the door and observed Phil, with the blankets tangled around him in an angry fit of rage. Yep, the heat was hitting him too.

  
But he had a fan blowing on him. Dan needed to get some of that fan and be away from the stale heated air.

  
“I can’t get comfortable enough to sleep!” Phil whined, turning to look up at Dan, “Is that your problem too?”

  
Dan nodded and sighed, “You have a fan.” That was all he said. That simple sentence as he pointed to the rotating white tower.

  
“Yes, but it doesn’t work!”

  
“I’m sure it feels better than just my stale bedroom air,” Dan replied back.

  
Phil looked at him and suddenly moved to the other side of the bed, “Wanna lay in here by the fan to try and cool off? It’s not working for me but maybe it’ll work for you?”

  
Dan looked at Phil and shrugged, because anything would be better than no air at all.  
He padded over to the bed and went to move the covers so he could lay down when Phil suddenly grabbed them, “Wait!” Phil belted out, “I’m not wearing anything.”

  
Dan looked at him, “You’re naked right now?” Phil nodded and Dan chuckled, “Well, do you want to get into something or…”

  
“You could always get naked too,” Phil suggested with a stutter, “I mean, it’s only fair.”

  
Dan looked at Phil in disbelief and contemplated just not even bothering with this idea. Getting naked would only complicate things worse. But then something in his head was saying that Phil was saying this because he had other plans…but that’s just a far fetched assumption.

  
“You know what, you don’t have to do that,” Phil said softly, “That was stupid of me.”  
Dan suddenly stood up and dipped his fingers under his waistband, “No, it’s fine.” He said with a slight hesitation.

  
He pulled his underwear down, stepped out of them, and quickly got into the bed. He hoped Phil didn’t even see anything of his. He laid down on the bed and sighed when he felt the fan blowing over him.

  
“Thank you for allowing me to lay here,” Dan said feeling the chill already work over him, “I really appreciate it.”

  
He didn’t even know if Phil acknowledged his words because the combination of the heat and sleep deprivation got to him and he fell asleep quickly.

  
*******

  
When Dan woke up in the morning, he didn’t know where he was. His body felt disoriented and he wasn’t even sure what room he was in. When he went to move, he felt his skin stick to another surface and he opened his eyes bigger to see that he was cuddled into another person.

  
And that person had their arm around his waist, holding him close. He crooned his head to the side and looked up to see black hair in his view. He was cuddled into Phil!

  
The initial shock set in before his reflexes. He went to jump up when he felt the arm hold him tighter and Phil adjust himself so his chest was to Dan’s chest.

  
And that was when Dan felt it.

  
Phil had an erection and it was poking into Dan’s thigh now: quite prominently too. Dan didn’t know what to do. He himself even got morning wood sometimes, not as often as when he was a teenager, but it still happened. And now this is just awkward.

  
He felt like he needed to pull away and act like nothing happened, but now Phil was rutting against his thigh. Dan could feel the slickness of his sweat and Phil’s know leaking erection against his skin.

  
And it was making him aroused himself.  
He felt Phil’s rutting continue and soon, Phil was groaning and whimpering into his ear. Dan couldn’t help but feel completely turned on by what was occurring. His best friend who he has been pinning after ever since they met was now using his thigh as a way to get off—and he wasn’t even noticing it.

  
Dan let the rutting continue until he heard a whimper and felt the rutting stop. Curious, he looked down at his thigh just in time to see Phil finish with a copious amount of cum onto his thigh, coating his skin in the hot sticky fluid.

  
And as if timing wasn’t on his side, Phil woke up. He felt Phil shift and then he looked back up and noticed Phil was wide eyed, staring at him. He quickly jumped away from Dan and sat up in the bed, “I am so sorry!” Phil belted out, “I swear that I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

  
Dan watched as Phil jumped up from the bed and rushed across the hall to the bathroom. He guessed it was so Phil could grab a wet washcloth.

  
When Phil came back in, his body was beat red and Dan could feel the tension in the air, “I didn’t meant to do that.”

  
Dan blushed as he felt the wet cloth touch his thigh and clean it throughly, “’s okay.” Dan mumbled back.

  
“No, this isn’t okay,” Phil said with a clear panic in his voice, “It’s not okay for someone to orgasm on their best friends thigh.”

  
“I didn’t mind!” Dan said back biting his lip, “I swear it was fine.”

  
Phil looked at him before sitting down on the bed across from him, “But that’s not normal.”

  
“And I said it was okay,” Dan said with a laugh, “Phil, I really didn’t mind it, in fact,” he looked down and noticed his own dick was standing at half-attention, “I really enjoyed that actually.”

  
He looked up at Phil and noticed Phil was staring down at him. And he noticed that Phil was moving forward more and more until their lips lightly brushed. Dan smiled and deepened the kiss until Phil pulled back and smiled, “So, I guess my plan worked then.”

  
Dan cocked and eyebrow, “What plan?!”

  
“The plan of hiding all of the fans so that I had the only one and then purposely sleeping naked and convincing you to.”

  
“God damn it Phil,” Dan said with a hearty laugh, “You could have just said, ‘hey, let’s fuck’ and I probably would’ve jumped in your bed.”

  
“Well,” Phil said leaning in again, “Hey, let’s fuck. And before the heat starts to set in.”

  
Dan chuckled and fell back on the bed with Phil overtop of him.

  
Maybe the heat wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Day 2: Kiss (naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know how I could have stretched this out any further…so this is the best I can do. And even then, I’m not in love with this and the next one should be much better! I’m just proud of myself for staying on schedule lol happy reading.

Dan fell into a heap onto his back. The sound of heavy breathing and panting was evident throughout the room. He turned his head to see Phil collapsed beside him. Both them exhausted from their endeavors just a moment before. 

This is the first time that they’ve been alone in nearly a month. First, Phil’s parent’s came to visit for a week, and then his brother and his girlfriend came to stay for a week. Then Dan’s parent’s decided to make a surprise trip, and the next week, a longtime friend of Phil’s stayed over and slept on the couch. 

So, to finally have sex was literally the best thing to ever happen to them. A month was way too long to go without the others touch and pleasure. Or at least Dan thought so. 

He turned his body and stared at Phil who was staring intently back at him. He smiled a half smile before shutting his eyes and relaxing his muscles into the bed. Within a few moments, Dan could feel himself drifting off. And he would have fell asleep if it wasn’t for the the feeling of a featherlight brush against his forehead. He smiled and laughed to himself before he opened his eyes and saw Phil staring at him once again, “What are you doing?” he asked sleepily. 

“Finally showing my Dan some affection,” Phil said with a chuckle as he leaned in again and this time, kissed Dan’s nose. 

Dan wiggled his nose at the tickling feeling before falling into a fit of laughter and rolling onto his back. Within moments, Phil was situated overtop of him and looking down at him with mischievous eyes. 

“Why do you like look you’re gonna start trouble?” Dan asked with a smirk. 

Phil just laughed, “Because maybe I am?” 

Phil leaned down just enough for his lips to connect against Dan’s. Dan smiled into the light kiss before deepening in and feeling the lust overtake them again like it had just a half an hour before. 

Dan moved his hands up, cupping Phil’s face in the process and allowing himself to get lost in the kiss. Their lips moved in sync and Dan felt Phil’s tongue swipe across his bottom lip. Dan opened his mouth allowing Phil in where their tongues battled momentarily for control. 

They found themselves turned in the bed where Dan was now straddling Phil. The blanket was pooled around his hips and the cool air made his skin prickle up. He pulled back away from Phil and looked down at him. Both of their lips were red and swollen from the action. Phil’s breaking was increased once more and Dan found his own to be the same. 

“I really missed not being able to do that.” 

Dan nodded at Phil and leaned down, kissing him again softly. 

Dan got off from Phil and fell next to him, leaning in and cuddling up to him as he felt sleep overtake him again. He just felt so exhausted. 

“Going to sleep?” Phil asked him and he nodded before mumbling something incoherently and shutting his eyes. 

*****

Dan woke up to the feeling of tickles across his face. Unsure of what was happening, he opened his eyes slowly and observed Phil staring at him again, “Why is it that whenever I open my eyes, you’re staring at me?” 

Phil laughed lowly before answering, “Because I like the view that I’m staring at.” 

Dan made a gagging noise before feeling Phil lightly hit his arm. They both laughed before Dan leaned in and kissed him again, “What time is it?” 

“A little after noon.” Phil answered, “I was thinking of getting up and making breakfast.” 

Dan nodded and smiled, “Pancakes?” he asked. 

Phil shrugged and then sighed in a playful manner, “I guess.” 

The bed creaked and Dan looked up to see Phil pad out of the room, naked as the day he was born. Dan rolled his eyes and laughed before removing the covers from himself and standing him outside of the bed. 

He reached for his cell phone and picked it up, reading through his missed messages before walking out into the kitchen where Phil was busy grabbing the ingredients for the pancakes. 

Dan walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his softly and gently, surpassing Phil enough to drop the mixing bowl. Dan chuckled and kissed the back of Phil’s head before rubbing Phil’s sides and walking away. Phil turned to him and glared, but hey, Dan was totally okay with that. 

“You know, we’ve been naked more over the past 24 hours than I think we’ve ever been.” Dan said as he sat down at their kitchen table, just outside of the kitchen. 

“Nothing wrong with that,” Phil said back as a reply, “I like being free.” 

Dan chuckled to himself again before sitting back in his chair. 

This was how the past month should have been. 


	3. Day 3: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy look at me staying on schedule! I feel really good about this one even though I felt like I hit a little bit of a rift towards the middle. But hopefully you all enjoy it! Happy reading!

To say that Phil was excited was quite an understatement. He was completely and totally anxiously excited. And what for? Well, for Dan. 

The same Dan that he met online nearly two months ago and has grown a bond with. The same Dan who he’s shown interest in romantically. The same Dan he was finally going to see in the flesh and not over some pixelated Skype date that left them both eager. 

He was stood at the train-station, waiting to see the board change and say that Dan’s train was coming into the station. He kept adjusting this clothing, a nervous twitch that he had, and he kept drumming his fingers against his thigh. 

Finally, the board changed and showed that Dan’s train had just arrived and now Phil felt his heart pick up the pace. This was all finally happening. He was finally going to meet Dan! 

He waited a few moments before he caught sight of the tall brown haired male make his way in the crowd. He smiled brightly and was about to approach him when he suddenly saw Dan’s face peek through and rush over to him. 

In just a few moments, they were both engulfed in a hug that just felt so real and yet so unbelievable. Phil inhaled the scent of Dan’s hair and it made him never want to lose that smell. He just wanted to hold onto every piece of Dan forever. 

Dan pulled away first, and with a nervous ‘Hi’, they both exchanged feverous laughs and then began on their way. 

****

Phil took Dan to the neighborhood Starbucks first. After getting there, he was quite surprised to figure out that Dan had never been to a Starbucks before and had no idea what to order. So, Phil ordered them both his favorite: a caramel machiatto. After they both received their drinks, they headed back to Phil’s place where they would spend the majority of their time together. 

At first glance, Phil was surprised to see that his parent’s weren’t home. They were still home when he went to pick up Dan but now he wondered where they were. 

But that was all quickly forgotten when they both ended up laying down on Phil’s bed, just talking and exchanging thoughts, when Dan suddenly leaned over and kissed Phil. Phil didn’t know what to think at first but he soon got into it. 

The kissing turned heated fairly fast and Dan moved his hand to hold Phil’s jaw in place. Phil didn’t know where this was heading. To be completely honest, he wasn’t expecting to go that fast with Dan yet. 

Yeah. both him and Dan had shown interest sexually in each other over Skype, but nothing had really come from it. And frankly. he just didn’t want to push Dan into anything he would later regret. 

Over Skype, Dan had voiced concerns over his ex-girlfriend and Phil had listened and gave advice. And when they soon began to show interest into becoming an item, Phil didn’t know if he should draw a line. Mostly being the fact that he was nearly four years older than him. 

But now, here they were. Making out in a heated way on Phil’s bed as they are home alone for the time being. It seemed as if everything was going faster than the way it should be—but that’s not necessarily a bad thing. 

Phil pulled back and heard Dan whimper and whine, instantly trying to push forward and kiss him again. Phil giggled and then let his expression turn serious, “Are you sure that you want to do this?” 

Dan nodded and smiled, “I really want to do this.” 

Phil bit his lip as he looked at Dan, “How far to do you want to go?” 

“All the way,” Dan said without hesitation, “I’ve been wanting you for so long and I can’t wait any longer to experience everything with you.” 

Phil smiled at him, “I want that too.” 

Dan was suddenly lunging for him again, attacking his lips with a renewed fever. He moved his leg so he was now straddling Phil. Phil smiled into the kiss with this and let his hands move to Dan’s sides and smooth down his clothing before moving behind him and grasping his butt in one swift movement. 

Dan moaned at the touch and began to grind into Phil, moaning more into the kiss as he did so. Phil could feel Dan’s hardness and he knew that he himself was getting hard too from the stimulation. 

Dan sat up quickly, pulling his shirt off and tossing it off from the bed. Phil did the same with his own shirt and then fell back onto the bed, letting Dan kiss down the side of his face and down his neck, sucking lightly against the skin, “Don’t leave a mark,” Phil mumbled and Dan nodded against his neck. 

Dan, at this moment, looked like he was in control, but Phil knew who really was. He quickly grabbed Dan’s hips and turned them so Dan was now on his back. Reaching between them, Phil undid Dan’s jeans and yanked them off, along with his boxers, with allowed for Dan’s fully erect dick to spring out and slap against his stomach. He quickly undid his own too and did the same, before maneuvering themselves so that way their erections were moving against one another. He grabbed them both into his hand and stroked slowly and languidly as Dan moaned and whimpered under him. 

As he was doing this, it suddenly hit Phil that this was probably Dan’s first time with a guy. And that made something in his mind tell him that he needed to be gentle. He couldn’t just rush things like he was doing. 

“Dan,” He asked softly, stopping his moments with the protest of Dan in the background, “Is this your first time?” 

Dan opened his eyes, which Phil were just now realizing were closed, “I…I’ve been with a girl but not with a guy,” he said shyly before biting his lip. 

Phil nodded and leaned down, kissing Dan with such a gentle and tender filled kiss. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against Dan’s, “I’ll go gentle, okay?” 

Dan smiled at him and nodded before leaning up and kissing Phil again. 

Phil sat up on his knees and turned to his nightstand where he opened the drawer and pulled out the box of condoms and the bottle of lube that he had bought just for this week with Dan. He didn’t know if this was going to happen or not and he just wanted to be prepared beforehand. 

He opened the box and pulled out a condom before storing the box back into his drawer and setting the lube onto the bed. He thought for a moment on how he was going to begin with this. 

You see, although Phil didn’t want to quite admit it to Dan, he’d never been with a guy either. But he'd read about the whole idea of preparation and stretching prior to this because he knew how crucial it was to sex. 

So, he guessed that fingering Dan open was going to the best way to go about this. 

He poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers before moving his hand between Dan’s thighs until they touched his puckered entrance. He then smoothed one finger over, applying the lube before applying light pressure and feeling Dan’s entrance give way to the digit. 

He looked up and saw that Dan had sucked in a breath and had his eyes shut, “Is this okay?” Phil asked him. 

Dan scrunched his nose and laughed, “It’s odd…but not unpleasant,” he said, “Let me get used to it.” 

Phil nodded and slowly moved his finger in and out, trying to be as gentle as possible. Within a few moments, Phil could feel Dan’s muscles relax around him and he looked up to see that Dan had his mouth open and he was moaning lightly out of his mouth, “more!” Dan belted out. 

Phil added another finger, feeling the muscle relax again. He had read online that the prostate was the male g-spot and he could find it in here somewhere if he moved around. So he felt his fingers around until he hit the small bundle and looked to see Dan arching his back off from the bed, turning into a whimpering mess, “yes! Phil, yes! Again!” 

Phil stroked the bundle a few more times before feeling the shaking form in front of him. He decided to add another finger, Dan’s body taking it easily, before deciding enough was enough and that Dan was ready. 

He pulled his fingers out and observed that Dan’s hole was clenching against nothing. He was eager and ready by now and so wasn’t Phil. He grabbed the condom and tore it open, rolling it down his leaking erection and then spreading a generous amount of lube across it. He took ahold of himself and lined up with Dan’s hole. He began to push the tip in, observing Dan in the process and seeing nothing but bliss. 

He pushed in further, breaching Dan completely and feeling Dan tighten around him—almost painfully so, “Wait!” Dan spoke and Phil looked up, moving his hand up to Dan’s and letting Dan grip it as he waited out the slight pain from the bigger intrusion. Phil was well endowed and he knew he would hurt going into Dan. 

After a few moments, he felt Dan relax and he slid in further until he was in all the way. The pleasure was already so amazing and just by being in to the hilt, he didn’t know if he could last any longer. 

He looked up Dan and Dan’s grip on his hand relaxed and he spoke softly, “You can move.” 

Phil moved slowly and carefully. He was nervous about hurting him. But after a few minutes, and the constant moaning coming from Dan, he knew that he wasn’t hurting him at all. 

He continue thrusting, the only sounds in the room were Dan’s moaning and Phil’s heavy breathing. Not soon after, Phil felt his own climax coming on. His thrusting grew erratic and his breathing grew harsher. He looked at Dan and noticed that Dan’s eyes were screwed shut. 

“I’m close,” Phil whispered, leaning down and kissing Dan’s neck. Dan’s arms wrapped around Phil’s back and held him close as Dan mumbled same and then spilled between them. 

Phil could feel the clenching around him from Dan’s orgasm and he lost himself, cumming into the condom and pushing forward into Dan. He fell onto Dan, breathing heavy into Dan’s neck. 

Both of their breathing slowed down until Phil found himself feeling sleepy. He sat up, pulling slowly out of Dan and noticing the wince Dan gave when he did so. He disposed of the condom before laying down next to him in the bed. 

Dan turned to him and smiled sleepily before leaning forward and kissing him, “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“For what?” 

“For making my first time with you really special.” 

Phil smiled at Dan and kissed him one more time before allowing Dan to curl into him and fall asleep. 

Yeah, Phil may be in love already.  


	4. Day 4: Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I took a safe route with this because I’m a female and obviously don’t have experience with anything to do with male masturbation besides...some things that I won’t get into. So basically, i didn’t want to upset anyone if I got anything wrong. Hope you enjoy it! Happy reading! :)

Dan was sat in his browsing position on his couch in his flat, scrolling through his dashboard of Tumblr. This is such a normal occurrence for him that he should just say that he has an addiction to Tumblr, and to his laptop. But hey, the memes and shitposts on Tumblr made up the foundation of his life and he loved looking at them!

His fingers drummed along the trackpad of his laptop as the page kept moving until he came to a halt when the page needed to continue to load. He sighed in exasperation and cursed his shitty internet in his apartment before realizing that his page wasn’t going to load any more posts. He moved the mouse up to the top of the screen to refresh the page, only to repeat this process all over again. 

He waited a good five seconds for the page to come back to life and show a surplus of new posts from his followers. But one in particular caught his eye. It was by a Tumblr called _lion-striker-87._ He didn’t ever remember following this Tumblr, or ever seeing it on his dash, so he figured he must have clicked follow by mistake. 

But that wasn’t the problem. 

The problem was that the post was a massive dick plastered on his dashboard, being held in these big hands towards the camera. And honestly, Dan’s mouth watered. Because even though he never would have followed this blog intentionally, he had to admit that this was definitely a sight he wanted to see. 

Subconsciously, he looked around behind him, despite living alone but used to having do this when he lived at home and felt like he was being watched and doing something wrong. He clicked onto the Tumblr and was taken to this vibrant blog in deep red colors and sultry font styles. Every post had easily over 1k notes and the admin of the blog clearly enjoyed the comments he was receiving, as he answered every single one with a flirty comment. 

Dan scrolled through the blog, feeling flushed at the amount of penis’s and sex he was seeing that was reblogged onto this strangers blog. And damn, he was really feeling…something for all of this. 

He could feel the flush of his skin increase and he was sure his cheeks were pink and the rosy spot on his jawline was bright red. He instinctively took a deep breath to calm his racing heart as he felt all of the blood that was coloring his skin begin to rush south to something way different. 

He moved the laptop down his legs and onto his thighs so he could reach down and undo his pants, really feeling the sensation of arousal within him right about now. He slid the flap of his jeans to the sides before grabbing the front of his boxers and yanking them down, under his now fully erect penis. His erection sprang free and bounced a few times before stilling against his shirt and creating a wet spot from the precut leaking copiously out of the top. 

He reached down and stroked himself a few times, relieving the pressure as he scrolled further down the blog. He was still absentmindedly stroking when he came across a video that the admin of the blog had posted. It had over 10k notes and Dan clicked on it, wondering why. 

And he soon figured it out. 

The person was sat with his back slouched against the wall and his legs spread out on the bed. He was working a dildo in and out of himself and stroking himself at the same time. The camera was at the angle where you couldn’t see the guys face but you could see from the chest down. 

And Dan was absolutely drooling over this. 

He found himself stroking himself in time with the guy on the screen. And when the guy moaned out, the sound coming out through the speakers of Dan’s laptop, he felt his own erection throb even more with need and Dan moaned himself. 

He quickly paused the video and set his laptop down on the couch. He stood up and removed his pants, throwing them in a heap on the floor. He maneuvered his long frame so his knees were bent slightly and he didn’t feel as constricted. He pressed play on the video again. 

Within just a few seconds, the man was moaning constantly and his body was flushed a pink. Dan threw his head back on the couch, stroking himself quickly as he strove to get to his own release. 

He was nearly there when the video suddenly quit and he looked down to see what happened when he noticed that his laptop had died. Feeling like he was suffering, he quickly got up from where he was, fished around for his laptop chord, all the while his erection painfully red and bobbing with his movements, was angry and begging for attention again. 

Once his laptop came back to life, he quickly pressed play on the video and resumed his actions. He watched as the actions of the guy on the screen grow shaky, and just as he was about to release, he stopped his actions and thrashed his body around on the bed, whimpering. 

Dan whimpered himself, still stroking with earnest. He could feel his climax reaching it’s peak and the heat in his stomach coiling. He was so close but yet…he wanted to cum with the guy in the video. He wanted to share his climax with this guy and he had no idea why he wanted to. But he just felt like he had to. 

He watched on the screen as the guy continued again, and this time he continued stroking, moaning loudly as he came over his hand and exploded white onto his stomach. 

At that same time, Dan came over his hand as well and stroked slowly to finish off his own orgasm, feeling the waves of pleasure wash over him in such a delightful way. 

He has never done this before. 

He instantly shut down his laptop and stood up, grabbing his clothing and walking to the bathroom in the process. He quickly cleaned himself up before hearing a noise come from his phone in the living room. He quickly put his pants back on and headed back out where he saw a text from his best friend Phil saying he was coming over for a little bit. 

Dan quickly opened his laptop and went to exit off from the page when he found himself scrolling back through this guys’ Tumblr again. He noticed something that was consistent with every photo that guy posted: he had a scar that was on his right hand that was about an inch long and was on the top. He guessed that was a good thing to see because it meant the guy was posting his own photos and not some stuff from Google. 

He was about to scroll more when he heard the door unlock and he looked to see Phil walk inside. He closed the Tumblr blog and shut his laptop, walking over to Phil who was putting a bag of Chinese take out down on the counter of Dan’s apartments kitchen. 

“I brought you sweet and sour chicken, hope that’s okay.” 

Dan smiled at him and nodded, “That’s fine. Thank you.” 

He was about to grab his food when he happened to look down at Phil’s right hand. He felt his heart flip into his throat when he noticed the same exact scar on Phil’s hand that was in the photos and the videos on the blog he had just jerked off to. 

He looked up and met Phil’s eyes. He took note of how Phil smirked at him and then blushed before saying, “I was wondering how long it would take you to catch on that you were following my blog…” 

And that’s all Phil said before he grabbed his food and headed into the living room and left Dan with his mouth gaped open and his heart racing. 

Well, that totally just happened…


	5. Day 5: Blow Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan gives Phil a blow job in the bathroom at Vidcon!
> 
> WARNINGS: A comment mentioned that this may be seen as victim blaming (which I was totally unaware of), and that this may be seen as Dan only doing this because of what occurs in the story. So if that's the case, this can definitely be seen as triggering to some people! So please read at your own advisory!

“Oh come on, Phil,” Dan groaned out as he was rushed through the crowds with Phil pulling him by his arm, “This is ridiculous.” 

Currently, both Dan and Phil were at Vidcon. It was Dan’s idea to go to the party, just so that way they could mingle with some friends and have a few drinks. And everything was going great until a new YouTuber came into the party. 

Both Dan and Phil were sitting at a table with their fellow friend’s Cat and Tyler when the male trailed over to them. Dan was sipping on a fancy cocktail drink and Phil a raspberry beer. Dan happened to look up from their conversation and see the male approach him, so to be polite, he said, “hey, do you need something?” 

The male smirked at him and leaned forward onto his elbows on the high rise pub table, effectively blocking Phil from Dan, “Yeah,” he said, “How about your number?” 

Okay, Dan had to admit that the man moved smoothly but he just was not about hooking up with random YouTuber’s: especially when his boyfriend of 8 years was sat across from him, glaring at him. 

Even though Dan and Phil weren’t out online, all of their friends knew of their relationship. And Dan bit his lip, wondering if he was going to have to say to this guy to get him to leave. Because he didn’t want to tell this guy he was dating someone because he was untrustworthy and could tell anyone else online and spark controversy. 

“Well,” Dan began with a nervous laugh, “I applaud your…creativity? But I’m not interested.” 

The male suddenly had his hand moved onto Dan’s arm and Dan retracted in a snap reaction, “EXCuse you!” Dan spat out, standing his ground. 

“I just thought that maybe if you…” The male trailed off and his hand trailed down to Dan’s thigh where it was groped in plane sight. Dan knocked his hand away and looked across from Phil who banged his hands against the table. 

“You need to leave,” Phil demanded, “If you do not leave him alone, I’ll call security and make you leave.” 

The little scene did not go unnoticed and Dan watched the male stalk away from them both and dismiss them as the crowds stared at them. 

When everyone went back to their dancing and mingling, both Cat and Tyler immediately began asking if he was okay and if he wanted them to go and get security but Dan refused their offer. 

Phil quickly grabbed his hand, however, and pulled him away from the table to a dark corner of the room where they stood and he looked him over, “Where did he touch you, Dan?” 

“Just my arm and a little on my leg,” Dan said staring at him, seeing the fire burning behind Phil’s eyes, “It’s not a big deal.” 

“I only get to touch you,” Phil breathed out. 

“Yes,” Dan agreed slightly breathless, “You’re the only one.” 

“Good,” Phil said leaning in to his ear, “How about we go to the bathroom and I reclaim you?” 

Dan’s breathing hitched and he smirked at Phil. 

Which is exactly how he’s in the position that he is in now. 

And why Phil is dragging him through the hall at Vidcon towards the bathroom. 

They arrived to the bathroom where Phil pulled him inside and then locked the door behind them in the single stalled room. Once inside, he immediately pushed Dan so that his back hit the door and began attacking his throat. 

Dan smiled to no one and chuckled as he held Phil’s face to his neck as Phil began to suck and kiss down his skin. He moaned at the sensations and whimpered when the sucking grew in forcefulness and turned into playful nipping with Phil’s teeth. 

Phil moved back and kissed up Dan’s jaw, eventually getting to his lips where he placed quick kisses against him before deepening them. Dan moved his arms so they were around Phil’s neck, holding him in place as the kisses turned heated. It made Dan smile to himself that after all of these years, the heat is still definitely there between them. 

When the kisses hit their full heat, Dan pulled away and reached between them, undoing Phil’s pants, “I wanna suck you,” he mumbled, “Show you how much you mean to me, and how no body will change that.” 

Phil nodded against him and helped him undo his pants faster, “Okay, yeah.” 

Dan slid to his knees and reached into Phil’s boxers, feeling his half-hard erection in the fabric and pulling it out. He yanked Phil’s boxers down a little bit before leaning forward, grabbing Phil’s cock in his hand, and kissing the head. 

A little bead of precum wet Dan’s bottom lip and he licked it off, relishing in the salty taste. He slowly slid his mouth across the shaft, down to the base, and back up to the head where he kissed the kiss once more. And then he took him in his mouth. 

Dan had done this multiple times, too many to count actually, since he and Phil had been together. Actually, the first time that he had given Phil a blow job was the second day they were together. So he loved doing this. He loved pleasuring Phil with his mouth and making him feel really good. 

And he had to toot his own horn—he was pretty good at it too. He knew this because Phil always finished fast and he finished loud. 

He bobbed slowly up and down the shaft, hearing Phil’s moaning from above him. He felt Phil’s hands move to grip his curls on the top of his head and he smiled around Phil. He loved when this happened. 

He moved faster, soon taking Phil all the way down. Years of practice allowed for him to be able to handle taking all of Phil’s length, something that was not easy by any means. It took a while for him to train himself to relax enough to get that far down, but he’s learned. 

He heard Phil’s moan as he did so and he swallowed around the shaft before the need for air came and he pulled back up, sucking the whole way back. 

He sucked hard around the head as his hand came up and stroked the shaft in time with his slight head bobs. He pulled off, taking a few breaths before kissing down the side of Phil’s cock. He planted one last kiss on Phil’s hip before moving back and taking him in his mouth again. 

Not soon after, Phil was beginning to thrust into Dan’s mouth, so Dan kept still and allowed for Phil to do what he wanted to. He knew that Phil did this when he was getting close, so he allowed for Phil to continue. 

All the while, he fished his hand down into his own pants, stroking himself quickly to find his own release. As soon as Phil got out the words, “I’m gonna cum,” Dan came himself into his jeans, moaning around Phil’s dick. 

The moaning set Phil off and he could feel as Phil shot warm and thick down his throat. He sucked gently and softly as Phil fell laxed against him. He suckled every drop until Phil’s knees buckled and he gently tugged Dan away from his sensitive cock. 

Dan kissed the tip of his softening penis before tucking him gently into his jeans and standing up. His knees were sore and he felt a little stiff. But he felt on cloud nine as well. 

Dan leaned forward and kissed Phil soundly, allowing Phil to taste himself as he relished in the salty and slightly bitter taste that donned his mouth. But he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world and he loved the taste of Phil. 

He pulled back and smiled at Phil, “So, does that show that that man did nothing to me?” 

Phil nodded and smiled at him, “I love you, Dan, so so much.” 

Dan nodded, “I love you too, dork.” 

He leaned forward and went to kiss Phil again when he heard a banging on the door behind him. They stopped and listened as the person yelled, “Other people need the bathroom too and you’ve been in there for fifteen minutes!” 

Dan chuckled to himself and opened the door, just in time to see the male who had come onto him standing on the other side. Dan wiped the side of his mouth with a smirk and laughed as he felt Phil put his arm around his waist as they walked away. 

To Dan, that couldn't have gone any more perfect. 


	6. Day 6: Clothed Getting Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing so much that I just spent $40 on brand new templates to go with Pages on my MacBook! Anyway…enjoy the new one shot, sorry it’s short! Happy reading! :)

When Dan first saw Phil Lester in school on a Monday morning in September, he didn’t think he would ever see anyone so attractive. Phil was new to the school, and Dan liked that. 

Because now Dan had actual crush on someone and no longer had just the options and slim-pickings of his school. 

He wasn’t sure of Phil’s name when he saw him standing at his locker in the hallway, but he found out soon enough when he saw his friends PJ and Chris at lunch in the cafeteria. They were having their normal conversations about video games when Dan spotted Phil walking alone through the crowded tables, trying to find an empty seat, “Why are you staring at the new kid?” 

Dan looked at PJ and sighed, “He’s just really attractive.” 

PJ laughed and Chris scoffed, “Talk about being forward.” 

Dan blushed when he realized what he originally said and then quickly shook it off, “I wonder what his name is.” 

“His name is Phil,” Chris butted in, taking a bite of his slice of cold pizza. 

“How do you know?” 

“He’s in my biology class.” 

The rest of lunch went by slowly as Dan watched Phil from the corner of his eye. He really wanted to go up and talk to him but he: 

1) didn’t want to come off as weird or creepy.

2) hadn’t met Phil properly yet. 

3) didn’t know if Phil was interested in guys. 

But yet, that didn’t stop Dan from going up to him following the bell going off signaling the end of lunch. He saw that Phil was walking all alone out of the cafeteria so he went up to him and decided that it was now or never. 

“Hey,” Dan started, walking beside Phil as they headed down the hallway. 

Phil turned to him and smiled before sticking out his hand, “Hey, I’m Phil.” 

“I’m Dan,” Dan spoke back, letting go of Phil’s hand, “You’re new, correct?” 

Phil nodded and Dan smiled at him, “Yeah, I just moved her today from Whitesboro.” 

Dan nodded and they continued on walking. 

They shared a few spoken words before Dan decided to just give Phil his number. Phil took it and Dan smiled, because he had just easily done step one of befriending Phil. And really, he had hoped that this was going to go in a smooth direction from here on. 

******

Dan and Phil slowly became friends over the course of the next couple of weeks. Dan frequently went over to Phil’s house after school and he even found himself staying the night there most nights. 

And slowly, Dan was beginning to really like Phil. Whenever he was in Phil’s room with him, he often thought of how Phil could ravish him in his bed right now. How Phil could fuck him hard and fast and give him everything that he could ever want and more. 

Tonight in particular, Dan really was hoping for this thought to become reality. He’s been pining over Phil for a while now and he just wants something to become of it. They’re laying next to each other in Phil’s bed and Phil is scrolling on his phone while Dan cuddling subtly into his side and watches what he is doing. 

It seems innocent and all until Dan happens to look up and see the way Phil is staring down at him. And suddenly, the words, “Can I kiss you?” leave Phil’s mouth and Dan is pouncing on him in an instant. 

Dan straddles Phil and they kiss. It’s soft and gentle at first, but soon grows fast in heat and passion. Dan pulls back and sighs, “I’ve been waiting for this since we met.” 

Phil nods and leans up to kiss him again, “Me too, but didn’t wanna rush anything.” 

Dan smiled softly before kissing him again and this time with much more heat and lust. Everything was fueling him to trail his hands down Phil’s body and wedge them between their bodies as he felt Phil’s hard-on through his jeans. 

Dan smirked into the kiss before grinding harder, his own arousal showing evidently in his jeans and pressing against Phil’s. He was so wound up over this and the idea of his fantasies coming true that after a few movements against Phil’s own erection caused him to climax into his jeans. 

His hips stuttered and his kissing faltered as moaned out and felt his release coating his underwear. Embarrassment flooded through his body and he felt like he could cry. He was finally going somewhere with Phil and he ruined it by cumming way too fast. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, rolling off from Phil and ready to curl up into a ball on the bed. 

Phil pulled him to his chest and held him, “Don’t apologize. It’s not a big deal, okay?” 

“But that was so fast and God, this is embarrassing.” 

“It’s not embarrassing, Dan,” Phil said softly, rubbing his back, “It happens.” 

Dan turned and faced Phil, sighing and hiding his face in Phil’s chest. They laid like that for a while until Dan spoke up again. 

“Do you really like me like that?” 

Phil laughed softly, “Of course, I do, Dan,” he said, “I have since we met.” 

Dan nodded softly and said, “Me too.” 

So maybe they weren’t exactly anything yet, but they were certainly heading the right direction. And even though Dan may have ruined the moment slightly, he was just glad he was able to finally kiss Phil the way he has been wanting to. 


	7. Day 7: Clothed/ Naked (half-dressed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting a magazine for the Phandom that will be coming out every month! It’s basically going to be a recap of what happened that month with Dan and Phil in a magazine form. So if you have anything important to add regarding Dan and Phil and the month June, [ please message me on my Tumblr! ](https://princesslexi763.tumblr.com) I’ll be so happy to have all the help I can to get this executed correctly! Thank you so much! And happy reading! :)

“But I haven’t seen you in over a week,” Dan said, moving his hands underneath Phil’s shirt as they stood in front of each other in the hallway of their shared apartment. 

Phil has been gone for various reasonings back home to his family. One was for just a visit, and then that visit turned into him going to a cousins wedding that he didn't even know he had, and then the last few days were catching up with old friend. But for Dan, who has been left alone with his thoughts and no one else, he really missed Phil. Much more than usual too. 

He pat lightly on Phil’s chest, kneading his pecs in his hands as he sighed through his nose and felt Phil’s hands travel to his hips. He leaned forward, his elbows folding against Dan’s chest as he leaned and planted a soft kiss on Phil’s lips, “You’re sounding needy,” Phil said, leaning down and kissing Dan’s cheek. 

Dan smiled and decided to purr and play along, “But I deserve to be needy,” he said, “You haven’t given me anything in a while now, daddy.” 

Phil’s breathing hitched and he nipped at Dan’s ear, “Baby boy, you know daddy has been busy.” 

“But daddy hasn’t shown me attention,” he argued back. 

“Don’t start, baby, or you won’t get any at all tonight,” Phil warned. But Dan wanted to push Phil’s buttons further. He wanted to see how far he could go before Phil broke. 

Dan’s never gotten to that point before because he normally breaks beforehand. 

“But that’s not fair, daddy,” Dan pouted, leaning back and removing his hands from under Phil’s shirt, “You’re being mean.” 

Phil squinted his eyes, “I’m being mean? Baby, I’m not even close—”

“But you won’t show me any attention!” Dan whined, stomping his foot lightly, “And you said you might not give any to me!” 

“You want attention,” Phil said, suddenly changing his demeanor, “I’ll show you attention.”

He suddenly whipped Dan around so he was facing away from Phil. Phil’s hands were on his shoulders and Phil rocked his gently forward, “Bedroom. Face down. Pants off. I don’t want to see any clothing on your lower half. And no touching yourself.” 

Dan nodded and rushed towards their bedroom. He was getting excited, but Phil was getting worked up, which meant that the sex was going to be amazing. This meant that Phil wouldn’t worry about him and that Phil would lose himself to the pleasure. Sometimes Phil got too uptight during sex, making it nearly unbearable for Dan who just wanted to be fucked hard. 

But tonight, he knew it was going to be amazing. 

He quickly pushed his sweatpants down, his underwear coming down with them and pooling at his ankles. He kicked his feet out of pants and bent over the edge of the bed, feeling his semi-hard dick rub against the sheets in the process. He spread his legs wide, arching his back up as he heard the footsteps of Phil come down the hall. 

“Hmm, at least you can listen,” Phil hummed as he stood behind Dan. 

“Of course, Daddy,” Dan answered, “I’m a good boy.” 

“Daddy didn’t say you could talk,” Phil answered back sharply, “But, I give you permission to answer these two questions. First, safe word, baby, just in case I get too rough.” 

“Shibe.” 

“And your color right now, baby?” 

“Green.” 

“Good boy,” Phil said, bringing his hands down and kneading Dan’s ass. He sighed, massaging the globes in his hands. He loved playing with Dan’s ass like this. He loved the feeling of it underneath his touch, “You’re not allowed to talk unless daddy asks you a question. Whimpers, moans, and grunts are allowed.” 

“Oka—”

“Don’t make me punish you, baby.” Phil said, interrupting Dan who had, in actuality, momentarily forgotten that he wasn’t supposed to answer Phil. 

He relaxed onto the bed and moved his arms so they were above his head, “Can daddy eat you out, baby?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes daddy.” 

Dan took in a deep breath as he felt Phil spread his ass and exposing his private entrance for his own view. He sighed as he felt Phil’s tongue against him, already giving him pleasure even though he wasn’t doing much yet. 

Phil began to lap at his rim, kissing and then licking it in cycles that were perfect for Dan. He moaned into the comforter and balled the fabric in his hands as he bit the fabric with his teeth in case he got too loud: the neighbors told them about that one. 

Phil’s tongue broke past his tight muscles and lapped his insides and he felt his eyes roll back in his head from the pleasure. Soon, Phil added a finger alongside his tongue and Dan moaned out again at the new feeling of pleasure. 

His erection was rubbing against the fabric as he moved, trying to get Phil to go faster. But his plan backfired when Phil spanked his ass and told him to stop moving. He whimpered before going back to just enjoying the pleasure. 

Soon, one finger turned into two and Dan could feel Phil moving them around, searching for his prostate that always gets abused during times like these. When Phil touched it, and then stroked the bundle of nerves, Dan felt his hips shift and he moaned loudly, wanting so badly to scream, “yes, Phil!” 

Suddenly, the sensations stopped and Dan whimpered, moving backwards searching for the pleasure again. He felt Phil remove his fingers and he was wondering what was happening until he heard Phil’s belt buckle become undone. He turned his head and could just barely see Phil letting his pants pool to his ankles as he stroked his dick—red, hard, and angry, waiting to have attention. 

Dan smirked, biting his lip and moving his hips again, “Quit doing that,” Phil reprimanded, slapping Dan’s ass again. Dan just giggled to himself and waited. 

He watched as Phil walked around to the bedside drawer where they kept the lube and grab it in his hands. He emptied some of the bottle onto his fingers and then threw the bottle on the bed next to Dan’s head. 

Dan waited on bated breath as he felt the cool liquid tough him again. He gasped and then moaned as Phil entered two fingers inside of him immediately with no resistance. Soon, Phil had entered a third finger and Dan knew he was more than ready to go. 

“Color,” Phil asked him. 

“Green!” Dan said back in a needy voice as he grasped the blankets in his hands again and waited for Phil to push himself into him. 

He soon felt the blunt tip of the head at his entrance and then waited as Phil slowly pushed in, breaching him in the best ways possible. 

Dan moaned out loudly, leaning up and arching his back as he mewled in the pleasure that he was already getting. 

Phil didn’t wait for him to adjust, not like it was needed anyway, and he started pounding relentlessly into Dan. Phil’s hands made their way up Dan’s hips, moving his shirt out of the way, and gripping his waist in his strong, firm hands. 

Dan loved the way it felt. He knew Phil was going to leave bruises but he really wanted them as a reminder. 

Phil’s thrusting was consistent and the only sounds in the room were Phil’s heavy breathing, Dan’s moaning, and the sound of skin slapping against skin. The bed was rocking against the wall, the headboard hitting rhythmically, making Dan smile. He loved what that happened. 

Soon, Phil hit Dan’s prostate, sending the pleasure straight to Dan’s already hard dick. He was painfully hard and he needed release so badly. Phil kept hitting his prostate with no stopping and soon, Dan was ready to cum. 

He reached under him and went to touch himself when Phil grabbed his hands and moved them back out, “Not yet,” Phil said out of breath, “Wait for daddy.” 

Dan whimpered, trying his best to hold out for him. But it was hard and he knew he was leaking all over the blanket under him. 

Phil’s thrusting became erratic and Dan sighed to himself as he knew Phil was close. Less then five strokes later, Phil was stroking Dan to completion as they both came at the same time. 

Spent and exhausted, Dan felt to the bed, Phil pulling himself out in the process. Dan turned onto his back, sweat marks on his shirt as he realized he still had it on. Phil plopped next to him and turned to him. 

They kissed passionately before Dan pulled back and smiled at him, “Thank you for that amazing sex.” 

“No, thank you,” Phil answered back, “I love you, Dan.” 

“Mm, I love you too.” 


	8. Day 8: Skype Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this longer than usual one-shot make up for the one-shot that I didn’t post yesterday? I hope so! I’m going to try and get the other one up tonight but if I miss it, I’ll upload it tomorrow morning since it’s my day off and then another one tomorrow night. Happy reading! :)

**Phil:** Just got home

 **Phil:** Wanna Skype?

Dan read over the messages and smiled. He loved the time when Phil got out of work because he was always sleepy and cute and Dan just loved seeing him. They lived nearly two hundred miles apart but in days like this, the Skype made up for never seeing him in person. This was the next best thing. 

Dan immediately picked up his phone to text him back, already booting up his laptop and getting Skype ready. 

 **Dan:** Of course! 

Within seconds, he could see that the name _amazingphil is calling…_ He got this giddy feeling like he always did, despite having been dating Phil for a little over a month now. He just always enjoyed seeing him and talking with him. 

He clicked accept to start the call and Phil’s…bedroom wall…popped on the screen? Dan was confused at first, where was his Philly? But then he heard the rustling around and the blankets moving and he saw what appeared to be Phil’s thigh go into shot, “Phil?” He asked with a chuckle. 

He heard a grunt of frustration followed by Phil saying, “Just a second,” and then the rustling began again. 

Dan waited patiently until Phil finally came into view. Dan noted that he wasn’t wearing a shirt and that he was hidden behind blankets. He even laughed slightly at how Phil’s glasses were slightly askew on his face, “What was all of that about?” Dan asked him. 

Phil sighed and then laughed at himself, “I was all ready to Skype when my brother knocked on my door and made me jump and I spilled my grape juice on my shirt and…” 

“Phil,” Dan interrupted him, “It’s fine,” he chuckled as he saw Phil calm down slightly, “I missed you.” 

Phil smiled at him, “I missed you too.” 

“When can I come see you again?” Dan asked, biting his lip and hoping that he didn’t sound too needy. He and Phil had just seen each other a week before and he already wanted to be there with him. 

“Whenever you have the money for a train ticket,” Phil said, “I just got word today that I got the apartment.” 

Dan felt his heart speed up, “So, that means…” 

“I move in next month and then guess who will get to move in there too.” 

Dan nearly leapt off from his bed. He was already so excited for getting accepted into University of Manchester and now this was making it even better. Because he’ll get to live with his Philly while he went to college. 

He was so beyond happy. 

“I’m so happy for you, and us,” Dan spoke, feeling a smile over take him. 

But then Phil’s smile faltered, “I was telling my parent’s about it before I messaged you and I explained how you were gonna move in with me and they were a little worried that we are moving too fast. And so, you don’t think we are right? Because you would tell me, right?” 

Dan nodded, “Of course I would, but I really think that everyone will be okay.” 

Phil nodded back, “I know, but I just want to make sure,” he bit his lip slightly before answering, “It’s just that there are a lot of things we haven’t done together yet.” 

Dan furrowed his brows, “Like what?” 

He noticed a blush creep upon his face before he cleared his throat and spoke, “Like…sex…” 

Dan chuckled, “I’m aware that we haven’t had sex but that can happen the next time I see you.” 

“So, it’s definitely going to happen?” 

Dan laughed slightly again, “What’s making you suddenly question about us having sex?” He asked, “Phil, we can have sex whenever we both are ready to. Next time I come and see you, and we’re both in the mood, we can have sex.” 

“It’s just that,” Phil began, “I was talking with some of my co-workers and they were all talking about their relationships so I began to talk about ours. And suddenly it turned into a conversation about sex and they asked me how many times we’ve had sex so I told them none. And then suddenly they were questioning me and they were asking why we’ve never had sex and I didn’t know what to say so I changed the topic. But now that I’m thinking about it, I was really wondering if we—”

“If we could have sex,” Dan finished the statement for him. 

“Yeah, but now this sounds stupid.” 

“So you’re asking, basically, if we could have sex the next time we see each other?” 

“Yeah…but now this just sounds ridiculous.” 

Dan laughed, “Well, yeah, because it kind of is. But that’s okay. Sex doesn’t have to be planned between us. It’s meant to be spontaneous, but I mean, I really would like to.” 

Phil’s eyes perked up, “You would?” 

Dan nodded, “Yeah, I mean, I think about it often.” 

Dan smiled inside of his head, because he does think of it often. That wasn’t a lie. The first night that they met, Dan will never forget, how Phil changed in front of him to get into his pajama pants (in which he doesn’t ever wear underwear under), and Dan saw a perfect glimpse of his penis. 

And ever since then, Dan can’t stop fantasizing about how amazing Phil is going to feel inside of him. From what Dan saw, Phil was huge and looked so incredible. He just drooled over him and honestly would have probably done something then if it wasn’t for his thinking that Phil wasn’t ready. 

“Oh yeah, what do you think about?” Phil asked. 

Dan blushed and laughed, “Are we really about to do this, Phil?” 

Phil shrugged and laughed, “Looks like it.” 

Dan blushed even redder, if possible, before speaking, “Fine, I think about how much I want to touch you, and feel you.” 

“Feel my what?” Phil asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

Dan sighed, “Feel your…penis,” he said with an embarrassed laugh, “Phil, I’m rubbish at this!” 

“Well, then what do you want to do with…it?” 

Dan fell back on the bed and laughed an embarrassed laugh, “Phiiiillll, this is ridiculous!” 

Phil laughed on the other side, “Just go along with it,” he then coughed, “I’m actually kind of enjoying this.” 

“We’ve hardly even touched the mildly suggestive category of Skype sex.” 

“Okay, but you never answered my question.” 

Dan sat back up on the bed and looked at Phil on the screen, “Fine,” he took a deep breath, “I want to stroke you and touch you. I want to make you feel really good. And maybe, I wanna taste you. Would you let me do that?” 

He heard Phil’s intake of breath on the other end and he smiled, “Yeah, I would. How would you do that?” 

“Well,” Dan said, feeling himself beginning to get worked up now and the blood beginning to rush south and his fantasies plagued his noise, “I’d first make sure that you were already worked up. Maybe I’d kiss you and maybe I’d feel you up a little bit. I’d love for you to get worked up. And then when I’d notice that you were getting hard, I’d move down and kiss you all the way down until I got to your dick. I’d then undo your pants or even remove them and take you all in. I bet you get so big when you’re hard. I’m practically drooling already, can’t you tell?” 

Phil nodded and Dan could see that his arm was moving underneath his blanket, “Why don’t you show me it?” Dan asked biting his lip, “I bet it’s really hard right now.” 

Phil slowly lowered his blanket and moved the laptop so his torso was in view. Dan sucked in a breath when Phil’s dick came onto the screen, big and red and angry. He wanted to touch it so badly and feel the weight in his hand, “Show me you?” Phil asked. 

Dan nodded and maneuvered himself on his bed so that he could show Phil his own erection. He was painfully hard by now, and really needed to show himself some attention and fast. He made it so the laptop was at the perfect spot to show everything to Phil, “Do you like it?” He asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious of how much smaller he was of Phil. 

“I love it so much, baby,” Phil cooed, beginning to stroke himself again, “Tell me what else you would do.” 

“I’d fuck myself on it,” Dan said, putting it bluntly, “I want to feel it inside me so badly. I bet it’ll fill me up so perfectly.” 

“Do you finger yourself thinking of me?” Phil suddenly asked. 

Dan nodded and shuddered. He moved and grabbed the drawer of his nightstand and opened it to reveal his box of condoms and his lube that he kept incase Phil ever came to visit him at his own home. He moved so the lube bottle was in front of the camera, “I can show you right now, if you want.” 

“Yes, please do!” Phil breathed out, his air light and breathy. 

Dan smiled and dripped some of the lube onto his fingers. He laid down on his back and reached his hand between his legs, feeling for his hole before applying a generous amount of pressure and letting the first finger slip in. He moaned out, trying to stay quiet but knowing that Phil was watching made it hard for him to. 

“Imagine that it’s me, okay?” Phil asked. 

Dan nodded, peeking at the screen just in time so see Phil’s hand moving rapidly up and down himself, desperately trying to get off. Dan smiled and moved his finger in and out, feeling himself relax. He slowly added a second finger and moaned out again, whimpering at the feeling of the new intrusion, “I wish this was your cock,” he breathed out, “God, Phil, I really wish you were here, ready to fuck me hard and rough. I want it so badly, I can hardly stand it!” 

He moved his fingers faster, hitting his prostate with each move. His cock was weeping against his stomach and he could feel the heat coiling in his stomach, telling him that his release was almost here, “I’m gonna cum,” he breathed out. 

“Me too,” Phil said, watching him intently. 

“Don’t cum until after me,” Dan breathed out, “because I wanna watch you, okay?” 

He removed his fingers from himself and quickly moved his hand to stroke himself. Within a few stroke, he came hard against his stomach. Streams of white landed against his shirt and he finished stroking lazily, pushing out the rest of his release. 

He looked up just in time to see Phil cumming across his own bare skin as he climaxed. Both of their breaths were heavy and Dan found himself feeling sleepy from the exhaustion. 

They both calmed down before Dan sat up, wiping his release from his shirt, “We should have done this a long time ago,” Phil said softly, suddenly completely coy again. 

Dan smiled at him, “Or, maybe we can do the real thing next time.” 

Phil smiled back at him, “I’m tired now.” 

Dan nodded, and said that he was as well. They both sat back and took in what had just happened before Dan finally spoke again, “Can you stay on while we sleep tonight?” He asked, “I wanna sleep next to you.” 

Phil smiled brighter, “Of course we can.” 

“I love you,” Dan said out, before realizing that the words had come out. He looked up with panicking eyes, making sure that Phil wasn’t going to freak out on him. 

“I—I love you too,” Phil said back. 

Dan looked at him and then relaxed against the bed, “I’ll see you in the morning when we wake up, okay?” 

Phil nodded, “See you in the morning, Dan.” 

Dan blew him a playful kiss before laying down on his bed and positioning his laptop on his nightstand with the cooling fan under it so it wouldn’t overheat in the night. He stared into the camera and saw that Phil was getting changed and Dan realized he should too. 

But not before he admires the view a little bit more.  


	9. Day 9: Against the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one shot #1 that I’m making up for not posting the other night! One shot #2 will be up tonight sometime! Happy reading! :)

“We shouldn’t even be here,” Dan acknowledged as they snuck hand in hand through the hallways of the church, “The sermon is still going on and we’re both out here walking around. My father is gonna kill me.” 

Phil rolled his eyes, “Father Howell won’t do anything to his precious innocent son who is about to get fucked in the bathroom.” 

“Phil!” Dan exclaimed before lowering his voice, “Not so loud, they have cameras in hidden places.” 

Dan pulled Phil through the hallway down to the end where he knew the bathroom was that most people forgot about. The bathroom was hardly used due to the location, so they had no chance of being caught committing such a sin in the house of God. 

Dan fiddled with the handle before realizing it was locked. He gave a defeated sigh before knocking, making sure that no one was in there. When no answer came, he reached into his pocket for the set of keys his father makes him carry for ‘the day he becomes a priest as well’ and finds the labeled silver key that he uses often for just this. 

He opens the door and is greeted by complete darkness and no one in sight. He quickly shuffles in and yanks Phil in with him before someone looks down the hallway for them: because by now, someone has noticed that the son of Father Howell is no where to be seen. 

Once inside, Dan turned to his boyfriend of nearly two years and kissed him deeply. He reached behind them during a break from the kissing and turned the light on and locked the door. He then looked back up at Phil and kissed him again, this time more heated. 

The only time that they get together is, quite ironically, during church. Mostly because Phil is six years older than Dan at twenty four while Dan is sitting at the prime age of 18. And sure, when they started dated, some complications from their age gap could have risen but nothing did and they are completely free now. 

Well, free to an extent. Dan was still the Pastor’s Son at the end of the day. And even further at the end of the day, Dan was supposed to eventually take his fathers place. But Dan doesn’t want that. 

He wants to live freely with Phil. He wants to marry Phil and have a family with him. He doesn’t want to be a pastor. And often times, Dan hated coming from a religious family. Especially one that deems him as such an innocent saint because that’s not the case at all. For starters, he had sex with Phil the first day they had met. And before that he wasn’t shy to smoking weed on occasion. And even before that, at the age of 14, he had lost his virginity to some girl that he met at a church retreat. 

But all of that makes the difference when he’s kissing Phil so sweetly like he is now. 

The kissing soon turns heated and Dan smiled into it before moving his hands up and down Phil’s sides, stroking them affectionately. 

Not soon after, Dan was sliding down to the floor on his knees—and not in the way that his church would like him to. He looked up at Phil quickly before undoing Phil’s dress pants and smiling as he shows Phil’s semi-hard cock be released from it’s confines, “You’re not wearing any boxers today?” Dan asked, as he took him in his hand and stroked him a few times to get him to full hardness. 

Phil shook his head, “Boxers are too constricting and it’s too hot to feel constricted like that.” 

Dan leaned forward and took the head in his mouth, sucking lightly and smiling to himself as he moaned from the burst of pre-cum landed on his tongue and fueled him even more. 

He continued sucking and made sure that he went all the way down to the base. His practiced skills for this action came in handy with being able to relax his throat and take Phil all the way down. 

Phil moaned over top of him, his hands come down and fisting into Dan’s curled locks on his head. Dan couldn’t see him, but he was almost sure that Phil had his head thrown back and he was really pleased with what Dan was doing.

After just a few moments of doing this, Phil suddenly let go of Dan’s head and yanked him up to him, kissing him senseless, “Wanna fuck you now,” Phil spoke. 

Dan nodded and smiled at him, “Please do.” 

Dan moved his hands down and undid his pants, letting them pool around his ankles before kicking them away. He felt Phil’s fingers reach behind him, and press two inside of him with no hesitancy, “You stretched?” 

Dan nodded with a smirk, “I always stretch for you. I wanna always be ready.” 

Phil smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a condom and a packet of lube. Dan watched as Phil rolled the condom down his length with skilled precision and then emptied some of the lube onto himself and working it in a thin layer. Dan moved forward and kissed his neck a few times before Phil finally spoke, “Jump.” 

Dan looked up from his neck and furrowed his brows, “Jump?” 

Phil nodded, “yeah, jump!” 

Dan cocked an eyebrow but did as he was told and jumped. Phil caught the underside of his leg and he hooked them around his waist as Dan hung on for dear life with his arms around Phil’s neck. Phil smiled at him, before backing him up against the wall. 

Dan relaxed more against the wall, not much more but some, “Please don’t drop me,” He breathed out. 

“I’d never let you fall, baby,” Phil spoke, as he reached behind Dan and positioned him so that way he was pressing against Dan’s entrance. 

Dan let go of a deep breath and felt Phil breach him. After a moment of adjusting, Dan nodded into Phil’s neck and Phil began to move relentlessly into him, thrusting fast and hard. Dan moaned and whimpered at the direct assault he began to feel against his prostate. He threw his head back and hit the wall as Phil continued to move quickly. 

Phil’s hands were holding Dan’s hips tightly and Dan could sense that they were beginning to bruise. But he allowed for Phil to hold him tight, and not let him fall. 

Dan’s climax snuck onto him fast, and within moments he was cumming across Phil’s and his shirts. A few moments later, Phil came as well, deep into the condom. 

Dan could feel his body already become weak, and he was scared of Phil dropping him. But when Phil slowly pulled himself out and then slowly lowered Dan to the ground, making sure he was stable, Dan felt a lot better. 

He gained his footing before leaning forward and kissing Phil deeply. He leaned back and smiled at him, “I love you.” 

Phil smiled at him and kissed his cheek, “I love you too.” 

Dan always got giddy when Phil spoke those words to him. Because he really does love Phil and he knows that Phil loves him back. 

“Ya know,” Phil spoke as he took off the condom and threw it into the garbage and then tucked himself back into his pants, “I have an empty spot in my apartment that needs someone to occupy it.” 

Dan looked up from where he was dressing himself and felt his mouth open, his heart flutter, “Phil?” 

“Do you want to move in with me?” Phil asked, “Because if so, we can totally ditch church and move all of your stuff out of your house now and no one would even know.”

“But, my family…?”

“Won’t your family disown you anyway when they find out you’re gay?” Dan nodded sadly, “I’m your family now, Dan. I’m all that you’ll ever need, I can promise you that.” 

Dan nodded at him, and leaned forward, kissing him softly again. 

They both exchanged glances before walking out of the bathroom and Dan locking the door behind him. They walked down the hallway towards the exit, hand in hand. Dan snuck a glance into the sanctuary and watched as his father still spoke behind his podium. 

Dan smiled to himself, walking out of the church down to the parking lot to Phil’s car. What he didn’t quite know what the future held for him and Phil but he had high hopes that everything would be okay. 

And Phil, on the other hand, knew exactly what the future was going to hold, as he thought about the black box that was hidden in his glove department, waiting for this specific day to make it’s appearance.


	10. Day 10: Doggy Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t kill me, but doggy style is my LEAST favorite position EVER and I do not like writing it by any means! And this is super short because I just cannot write them in this position and I’m so sorry. So this is more like a head cannon than a fic and I’m super sorry! If you want to take this fic and expand on it, message me and I’ll willingly hand it over to you. I’ll make up for it tomorrow. This is the second one shot that makes up for me missing the one night. Again, sorry for the shortness! Happy reading!

Vanilla. 

That was the word that popped into Dan’s head every time he thought of sex between him and Phil. It was just plain, boring, missionary position sex. But Dan wanted more. He wanted something to spice up their bedroom life a little bit more. He knew that this may be a little farfetched, but he can aspire for it. 

He doesn’t bring up his thoughts to Phil about this right away. In fact, he doesn’t even give any hints that these are his thoughts. He even allows for them to have sex once more in their normal positioning, and he hoped that it wasn’t too clear that he was bored of what was happening. 

In Dan’s mind, there is nothing wrong per say in the sex that they have now, it’s just that he wants more. He wants to change up their sex life once at least. 

It’s on a Friday night when Dan suggests it. They’re on the bed, Dan naked under Phil and Phil getting into position, ready to enter him. But Dan stopped him, and stopped their kissing momentarily to talk. 

“Wait!” He said, “Can we do something different?” 

Phil sat back on his heels and stared at Dan, “Is what we do not good enough anymore?” he asked dejected. 

Dan felt his heart sank as he thought of an answer that wouldn’t hurt Phil’s feelings, “No…baby, I like the sex we have, but haven’t you ever thought of maybe doing something else? Like…on my hands and knees?” 

Phil furrowed his brows, “Do you mean doggy style?” 

Dan nodded, “Yeah, let’s do it.” 

They quickly changed positioning and Dan found himself positioned so he was comfortable on all fours on the bed. He spread his legs as wide as they would go without it being odd and he waited for Phil to continue. 

“Dan, I don’t know how I feel about this position.” 

“Just try it for me, okay?” Dan asked and turned his head to view Phil who was kneeling behind him. He felt the blunt head of Phil’s cock push against him and he relaxed to let Phil in. 

After Phil breached him, Dan sighed in content and let Phil thrust in him, shallowly at first and then harder. He arched his back and moaned, feeling the new position hitting him exactly where he wanted to, “yes, Phil!”

He could hear Phil panting and grunting behind him, his thrusting picking up in speed. The only sounds in the room where the obscene sound of skin against skin and their moaning. 

The thrusting continued until Phil’s thrusting faltered and he thrust deep inside of Dan, releasing inside of him. 

Dan came not soon after, his release coating the blanket under him. Phil fell on a heap on top of Dan and Dan fell onto the bed. Phil pulled out and laid down next to Dan. They both turned and faced each other, their breathing heavy and their chests rising and falling in sync. 

“What did you think of the new position?” Dan asked, leaning up and kissing Phil on the cheek. Phil smiled at him. 

“I think I liked it,” he answered, kissing Dan back. 

“So we’ll change up our normal routine and add in doggy style every once in a while?” 

Phil nodded, “That can be arranged.” 


	11. Day 11: Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not one to partularily enjoy reading anything that’s in the dom/sub category and although I have read plenty works with it, I don’t know if I did it justice. This was really nerve-wracking for me to write because I didn’t want to get this wrong and shed the wrong light. But hopefully I did okay! Happy reading! :) –also: big thanks to phantastic(double x) on Ao3 that gave me this suggestion!

“So, I was reading online,” Phil began as they sat on the couch one Friday night, “About some tips to spice up our sex life.” 

Dan, who was sat adjacent to him and scrolling through Tumblr, nearly dropped his laptop at Phil’s words. Phil was never one to talk about sex, even if he was in the mood. Dan normally just took the hints and then they went into the bedroom. So, this was surprising to him. 

“Excuse me?” Dan asked with a slight chuckle. 

“Well,” Phil began, “I don’t want to say that our sex has been boring, but it hasn’t. But I was thinking that we could try something in the bedroom.” 

“Like what?” Dan asked, “Are we talking like whips and chains and some BDSM stuff?” 

Phil shook his head, “Not totally, but I was thinking maybe we could do some dom and sub…things?” 

Dan cocked an eyebrow, “Like what do you mean?” 

“For starters,” Phil began, “You could call me master and sir and ask for permission to do stuff.” 

Dan sat up straighter on the couch, getting serious, “You’re not a dom, Phil.” 

Phil looked all but extremely offended by Dan’s words, “Excuse me,” he shot back, “I think I’m perfectly capable of being a dom in the bedroom.” 

“Then let’s test that theory,” Dan said with a smirk, closing his laptop and setting it down on the coffee table. He stood up and reached his hand out to help Phil up, “Are you willing to keep up with me, master?” 

Dan couldn’t help but smile at the intake of breath that Phil did when he heard Dan’s statement towards him. They walked hand in hand to the bedroom where Dan opened the door and led them inside. 

He sat down on the bed, and looked up with big doe eyes, waiting for his command from Phil, “What do you want me to do, sir?” he asked, batting his eyelashes. 

“You—um—don’t speak out of turn!” 

Dan had to stifle back a laugh because it was so hilariously cute that Phil just stuttered over that. He waited for Phil’s further command, letting Phil dominate him, “Uh—remove your shirt.” 

Dan cocked an eyebrow and did as he was told, letting his shirt fall onto the floor, “Okay and now get undressed and lay on the bed.” 

Dan stood up from where he was sat and removed his clothing, slowly at first to see if Phil would say anything but he didn’t. He just watched as Dan removed all of his clothing and then laid down on the bed, spreading his legs willingly. 

“What do you want me to do, master?” Dan asked, looking up at Phil, “Do you want me to help you out, sir? I really want to,” he cooed. 

Phil looked shell-shocked and didn’t say anything, he just stood there and stared at Dan. That was when Dan decided to do something, “Okay, clearly this isn’t going to the work the way we thought, so I’m gonna take over. Get undressed and lay on the bed. I wanna ride you.” 

Phil quickly obliged and Dan smiled to himself. Maybe he was went to be the dom after all. But…he’d let Phil have the fun today. 

Dan watched as Phil undressed and laid down on the bed, his erection standing proudly away from him. Dan crawled between his legs and reached down, taking him in hand and lowering closer to him, “Master, I really wanna taste you but you haven’t given me permission yet. Am I allowed?” Dan asked, trying to coax Phil through this knowing that he wanted this. 

“Yes, baby, you have your masters permission.” 

Dan bent down and took Phil in his mouth, sucking gently as he applied pressure with his mouth. Where his mouth didn’t reach, his hand twirled and twisted, helping him out. He slowly bobbed before gaining speed and feeling Phil throb in his mouth. 

He moaned around him, reaching between his legs himself and grabbing himself in his hand, “Don’t touch yourself,” Phil belted out, “I didn’t give you permission to do so.” 

Dan whimpered around Phil and felt his mouth turn into a slight smirk: Phil has finally embraced this and he was proud. 

“Enough of that,” Phil said and Dan pulled off, “Get up here and fuck yourself on my cock, baby. Did you stretch?” 

Dan smiled at him, “I’m always stretched, sir.” 

Phil smiled back, “Good boy.” 

Dan whimpered at the praise, not knowing that he really enjoyed getting compliments. He moved up so he was straddling Phil’s thighs, feeling his hard cock rest contently in the cleft of his ass. He sighed and reached behind him, taking Phil in his hand again and pumping a few times, “Sir, I need lube to make it feel good for us both.” 

Phil nodded and leaned over, shifting them both so he could retrieve the lube in his bedside drawer. He pulled it out, giving it to Dan who squirted some on his palm and rubbed it over Phil’s length before taking a few drops and rubbing them on his entrance. 

He lifted up, making sure that he was lined up before sinking down slowly on Phil. Dan moaned out at the feeling. Phil’s cock was just the perfect size for him. It was the perfect girth and the perfect length. It hit him correctly every time and made him feel so good. He wouldn’t last long if he was riding him, not in a heartbeat. 

Dan began to move, moaning and whimpering as he looked down at Phil, “Am I doing good, Master?” he asked. 

“Yes, baby, you’re doing so well.” 

Dan smiled and bit his lip before moving faster, shifting his hips just right so they both felt amazing. Phil’s hands moved to his hips and helped steady him into a perfect rhythm. He placed his hands on Phil’s pecs as he leaned forward and kissed Phil gently, allowing for them to be lost in each other completely. 

Phil kept hitting Dan’s prostate, making Dan moan into the kisses that he was being given. In an embarrassingly short amount of time, Dan was cumming across Phil’s chest as his rhythm faltered and he fell flat on him. 

Phil continued to thrust until he came, shoving deep inside of Dan as he held him close to his chest, breathing heavily in his ear and kissing his neck. Dan shifted his head and reconnected their lips, “How was that, master?” 

Phil smiled and laughed before shoving him off gently and releasing himself from Dan. Dan fell on his back next to Phil and smiled at him, “I’m mean, it needs some work,” Phil answered. 

Dan smiled and nodded, “Yes it does, but it was still kind of amazing.”


	12. Day 12: Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I’ve been having trouble finding the time to write but here this part is! Also, this will be continued on day 19! Happy reading!
> 
> Warnings: Omegaverse with Alpha and Omega dynamics! Also, they’re technically underaged.

It’s been nearly two years since Dan and Phil have started dating at the age of fourteen, and Dan’s been thinking a lot about their relationship. It’s not that they started dating young because they both had ‘needs’ at that age. But it was because of societies notions. 

You see, Dan was an omega and Phil was an alpha. So, per society, they’re meant to bond and mate with each other as early as time allows. 

But it wasn’t like Dan and Phil got paired up together because their families pushed them to be together. They chose to be together and that’s extremely rare. They met because they were neighbors. They saw each other every day when Dan’s strict parent’s would allow him to go over there. They soon realized that they were soulmates and meant to be together and bond. 

And that’s when they started dating. 

But now, Dan just turned sixteen, five months after Phil has, and he’s nervous for a lot of reasonings. The first one being that his body has finally matured and developed. He’d grown birthing hips, more prominent ‘chest’ that can feed a baby’, and he’s even began feeling different, a lot more paternal. The second being that because of his maturing, his doctor explained that he’ll be getting his heat within the next few weeks. And the third being that Phil is due for his rut at any time as well. And Dan’s terrified of both heats and ruts. 

Contrary to everyone’s belief, Dan and Phil haven’t done anything sexual previous to these two upcoming days. The closest they’ve done to anything suggestive is watching the other dress. 

But now that the time for their heat and rut is coming, Dan is beginning to think that maybe they should do something so they can be a little prepared for the day. Especially when his doctor told him that when Omega’s and Alpha’s pair at an age as young as they did, their heat and rut cycles normally sync up with one another. 

On this particular day, Dan is sat on Phil’s bed, waiting for him to get done with his homework. He’s thinking about everything that they could do on this bed, and he’s beginning to see the need for sex more than he used to. Which is another side affect of becoming mature. When Phil stands up from his desk, announcing that he’ll be right back, Dan lays down on the bed and sighs. He looks around the room as his mind goes through a million thoughts a minute. 

There isn’t even a doubt about it anymore: he wants to do something with Phil.  
And he hopes that Phil has the same thoughts. 

When Phil comes back, Dan decides he’s gonna bring up the topic, “Hey Phil,” he begins, looking shyly at him, “How do you feel about sex?” 

Phil sits down on the bed next to him and ponders the questions, “Well, ever since I turned sixteen, I’ve been thinking a lot more of it,” he said slowly, “But I don’t know if I’m quite ready for it right now.” 

Dan nodded, “Yeah, I get that because I feel the same,” he said, “But my heat is gonna be coming soon and your rut and haven’t you ever thought that we could experiment prior to these? Because when this happens, it’s not gonna leave us much of a choice and we really don’t know what we’re doing.” 

“What are you suggesting?” Phil asked in a breathy voice. 

“I’m suggesting that we try something and see what happens with it. Maybe we can get acquainted with sex before everything does happen.” 

Phil nodded, “Okay, so where do we begin?” 

Dan leaned forward and kissed Phil like they had done many times before. The kissing was gentle and innocent at first, but Dan purposely kicked it up a notch and allowed for the kiss to become heated. He took control, licking over Phil’s lip, slipping his tongue into Phil’s mouth. 

Phil’s hands sneaked up to Dan’s head and gripped his hair lightly, tugging and pulling in ways that made Dan moan. They both fell backwards, Dan on his back and his hands moved down and fiddled with the top of Phil’s pajama pants. He pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air, “Is this okay? Can I remove your pants?” 

Phil nodded and Dan slipped the pants down Phil’s legs where he kicked them off to the side of the bed. He was left completely naked from the waist down: Dan licked his lips at the sight of Phil’s massive Alpha dick that was already hard. 

He reached down and put a hand around him, “Is this okay?” he asked and Phil nodded with a moan as Dan stroked with curiosity over never doing this to anyone else but himself before. 

“Wait,” Phil said, “I wanna do something to you too.” 

Dan nodded and reached down to remove his own pajama pants. He slipped his off, followed by his underwear, and he laid stark naked underneath Phil. He leaned up and kissed Phil again while taking both him and Phil in his hands and stroking them both. 

“Can I…” Phil stopped and then mumbled, “Fingeryou.” 

Dan’s brain tried to process Phil’s words, “Hmm?” 

“Can I finger you?” Phil asked, “I’ve just dreamt of being inside of you and this is the best way to do that without us having sex.” 

Dan nodded, “Yeah, just be careful.” 

“Of course.” 

Phil leaned away from them both and opened his bedside drawer where he pulled out a bottle of lube. Dan smirked to himself as he stroked his length languidly. Phil came back to him and squirted a little amount of lube on his fingers before reaching between them and putting them against Dan’s entrance. 

Dan hissed at the cool feeling of the lube before sighing in content. Phil’s finger entered him slowly and Dan whimpered at the strange feeling. He’s never done this before and the feeling was completely foreign to him. 

“Go slow, okay?” he asked Phil, reaching out and grabbing his arm. 

Phil nodded and bent down, kissing Dan’s cheek gently. He began to move his finger slowly in and out. Dan tried to will himself to relax, but it was hard for him to with the intrusion. Eventually, he felt his body give way and he knew that Phil felt it too, “Can I add another?” Phil asked. 

“You can try,” Dan answered softly. 

Phil entered the second finger and Dan hissed at the burn that he was experiencing. He took a deep breath before he felt Phil tap something inside of him and he moaned out involuntarily as his cock bubbled pre-cum out of the top and onto his stomach, “Please touch there again,” Dan begged, relaxing instantly now. 

Phil nodded and continued to rub the spot until Dan was going berserk with pleasure. His back was arching and he was moaning and whimpering. He was going to cum extremely fast like this: and that he did. 

He came white and heavy across his abdomen, Phil following suit after stroking himself to completion watching Dan come undone. Phil pulled his fingers out slowly before leaning down and kissing Dan again passionately. 

Dan smiled into the kiss even though he was physically exhausted. When the kiss ended, Dan stared at him and bit his lip, “Can we do that again? Like all the time?” 

Phil nodded and smiled at him, “Of course we can.” 

“I love you,” Dan spoke as he was handed tissues from Phil. 

“I love you too,” Phil spoke back as he finished cleaning them both up. 

During that whole time, neither one noticed the sudden change in pheromones that were wafting through the air. Or the fact that Dan’s body had produced a small amount of slick. 

Within the next 24 hours, they were both going to experiencing their first rut and heat and neither of them realized it.


	13. Day 13: Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh…this is super late. I also promised to post it this morning but it’s not afternoon where I live so it’s a little late. Good news, part two is gonna be up tonight as day 14. Don’t know when tonight and I can’t guarantee that it’s going to be long. But hey, it’ll be up! Anyway, happy reading! :)

“It’s just a week away,” Dan said into the phone, looking at Phil over the screen as they sat hundreds of miles away, “I leave in just a week to see you and I cannot wait.” 

Phil smiled into the screen, “I’m really excited to see you finally too,” Phil spoke. 

Dan smiled brightly at Phil and blushed. He felt giddy every time they talked and it was mostly do to the fact that Dan was really happy that he finally got Phil. He had been pining over Phil since they were in middle school and high school. Then they both went to college and Dan never heard from him—or anyone from his class for that matter. And one day, he had a message on his Facebook asking if he wanted to grab coffee the next time he was in town. Nearly six months later, he and Phil are dating and happy as well. 

“It feels like it’s been forever,” Dan spoke, because really it has. But it has only been a little over a week since they both went back to college. 

“I know, but we’re so close to seeing each other again.” 

Dan nodded, relaxing into his bed again as he continued to speak with Phil over Facetime. 

_____________________

It was now a week later, and Dan was getting off from the train at the station, looking around of this tall dark haired boyfriend. When he spotted Phil in the crowd, he immediately rushed over to him. He jumped and hugged him, nearly knocking him over. 

They kissed long and languidly in the middle of the crowd, not caring that they were blocking people’s path. They separated and Phil grabbed his hand in his, “Ready to go get some lunch?” he asked. 

Dan nodded and smiled, “Please.” 

They hailed a taxi to this cafe just down the street from the train station that was a little too far to walk. And once there, Phil paid for Dan’s food and drink which made Dan feel his heart do the ‘flippy-thing’ all over again like they were on a first date. 

“I told my roommate that you were going to be staying the weekend so he went home. We have the dorm all to ourselves.” 

Dan smiled at that thought. Because he and Phil might finally do something intimate. The first few weeks they were together, the lust was real between them and they had a very hard time controlling themselves. But unfortunately, the first two weeks were weekends spent at Dan’s dorm and when Dan’s roommate came back early, they were left cock-blocked by him when he never left the room. 

And then every other time they were together, it wasn’t like they didn’t have time to be intimate, but they just didn’t have time to be intimate. It would get hot and heavy and then something would happen so they didn’t have the time for it that night. Or that week together. 

But Dan was determined that something was going to happen, even if it was just a quick hand job. 

They arrived back to Phil’s dorm at a little after four that evening after spending the day walking together. It was weird for Dan to be in a dorm besides his own but he liked the change every once in a while. 

Once inside, it only took a matter of moments before Phil was kissing him senseless and they were both laying down on his bed. Dan was underneath him, his arms around Phil’s neck as they kissed heatedly. 

Dan smiled into the kiss before Phil pulled back and his hands roamed down Dan’s chest and stomach until they reached the top of his jeans, “Can I undo them?” Phil asked and Dan nodded quickly. 

“Please do!” 

His pants were getting tighter as he became more and more aroused from everything that Phil was doing. Phil made quick work of slipping his jeans down his legs and throwing them off the side of the bed, his belt hitting the floor with a clank. 

Next came his boxers, which Phil slowly removed, allowing his erection to be released. 

“Finally,” Phil said with a smirk, before taking Dan in his hand and pumping a few times, “I’ve been wanting to feel you and touch you forever.” 

Dan nodded, “Me too, so you undress too.” 

Phil didn’t have to be told twice as he slipped his own clothing off and onto the floor. 

“Turn on your stomach,” Phil said as he moved so Dan had room on the bed. 

Dan quickly turned so he was on his stomach and moved so he his ass was lifted into the air, “Like this?” Dan asked, turning his head. 

“Perfect.” 

Suddenly, Dan felt a wet finger slide against his entrance. He whimpered out, “Are you gonna finger me?” Dan asked softly. 

“Better,” Phil asked, “Did you shower today?” 

“Before I left my dorm.” 

“Good.” 

And then Dan felt it. The hot, wet, lick of Phil’s tongue on him. He bucked forward instinctively and then bucked back in an attempt to have it continue,”Yes, Phil!” He moaned out into the blanket. 

Phil continued the assault on Dan’s entrance, licking the puckered skin over and over until he was spreading his cheeks and opening his a little bit wider so he could slip his tongue inside. 

Dan could feel everything and when Phil entered a finger inside by his tongue, Dan nearly cried. It was so pleasurable and amazing. He never wanted it to stop. 

Too bad that it ended too fast when Dan came white and thick across Phil’s comforter underneath him with just a few seconds. He fell in a heap on the bed and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, “Sorry…I didn’t mean—”

“Dan,” Phil said laying down beside him, “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever done.” 

“But I…you know…really fast.” 

“I take that as a compliment, considering that I’ve never done that before.” 

“Really?” Dan asked surprised, “You were amazing.” 

“Well, I had practice from being with girls…” 

“Stop, I don’t need to know that,” Dan said with a chuckle, scrunching up his nose. He rolled tightly into Phil and relaxed against him. He felt Phil’s hard-on still poking him in the thigh,” So, you want some help with that?”


	14. Day 14: 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last one shot of these for a few days as I’m about to go on vacation! Sorry this is super short but I have no time to write anything longer. Hope you still enjoy it! Happy reading! :)

_Dan rolled tightly into Phil and relaxed against him. He felt Phil’s hard-on still poking him in the thigh,” So, you want some help with that?”_

Phil stared at Dan before nodding slowly. Dan smiled at him again before looking down at the problem they needed to take care of, “So…want me to blow you?” 

“If you really want to,” Phil said, not arguing with what Dan had suggested. 

This was the first time that Dan was going to give Dan a blow job, but it wasn’t the first one that he’s ever given. He had a previously boyfriend that he used to be intimate with so it wasn’t like he didn’t know what he was doing. He wasn’t perfect at it but he wasn’t inexperienced either. 

Dan moved down Phil’s body so he was in-between his legs and he took him in his hand, pumping slowly. Looking up at Phil again, he quickly sucked the head into his mouth and began to suck, moving slowly up and down the shaft. 

From the way that Phil was responding, Dan could tell that he as doing a good job. So he continued exactly what he was doing. But he was getting hard himself again. Even though he had came just a few minutes before, he was ready to go again. 

“Dan,” Phil said, nudging him away, “Can I eat you out as you continue doing that?” 

Dan looked up from where he was sat and quickly nodded. Because yes, he was definitely okay with that happening. 

“Okay,” Dan said softly as he slowly moved back up Phil’s body. 

He leaned down and kissed Phil softly before maneuvering his body so he was sitting on Phil’s face. Within seconds, Phil was licking him slowly again and Dan absolutely went crazy for it. 

But then he remembered that he had another task at hand that he needed to do. So he bent down, his stomach laying against Phil’s as he slowly took him in his mouth again. 

It was extremely hard for Dan to focus on what he was doing because Phil was an expert on giving a rim job and he was in complete and total pleasure from it. He kept moaning around Phil’s dick but that didn’t bother Phil. In fact, he found it completely sexy how turned on Dan was by this. 

It didn’t take long for Phil to cum like that. With the humming around his dick and the expertise way that Dan was sucking him, he came nearly instantly. And although he was spent and tired, he continued eating Dan out until Dan came as well. 

Dan’s second orgasm was a lot less intense than the first but just as satisfying. He collapsed onto Phil before rolling off from him and turning on the bed so he was facing Phil again. 

Dan smiled and looked into Phil’s eyes. Both were completely exhausted and ready to sleep the night away. And that sounded like the perfect thing to do until the door of Phil’s door jiggled, causing them both to jump under the blankets. 

Phil’s roommate walked in, a pizza in hand and his headphones blasting music. Dan cuddled into Phil, laying his head down on Phil’s chest as they watched. 

Within a few seconds, Phil’s roommate turned and saw them both, jumping and pulling out his headphones, “Oh, Phil, was it this weekend that Dan was coming here?” 

Both Phil and Dan nodded. 

“My bad dude,” he said grabbing his things again, “I’ll go stay with a friend. Have a good weekend!” 

Dan looked up at Phil and they both laughed at the same time, “That was close.” Dan said. 

Phil nodded and cuddled into him further, “I love you.” he said softly and suddenly. 

Dan looked up at him and smiled brightly, “I love you too.” 

They both relaxed into each other and fell asleep, completely happy with the way that this weekend was already starting. And it was only Friday.  


	15. Day 15: Sweet and Passionate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined the 30 Days of NSFW topic for today with this prompt I was sent: "Could you possibly do so mafia!daddy!Phil and pastel!little!Dan ?? (daddy link and smut ofc)" so I hope that this is everything that you could have wanted and wished for! Also…sorry that I realized after the fact that you mentioned pastel!dan and I only included a short section that describes him briefly of being pastel! 
> 
> Warnings: This involves mafia and mob topics! Mention of guns, shooting, rapists, and drug dealers. Also has a short mention of blood. Also has a scene that implies Phil executes someone.

Dan was sat on the beaten down couch, his arms crossed across his chest as he pouted. He hated when Phil went out with his ‘buddies’ on nights that he was off from work himself. He never saw Phil enough as it was and this was just upsetting to him. 

He wanted nothing more than to just pull Phil away from this lifestyle and have him all to himself again. But he knew that wasn’t the case. Phil was the mob boss and he had a duty and reputation to maintain. 

But God damn it, Dan missed his daddy! 

As if on cue, the door to their warehouse burst open and Dan turned his head to see Phil walking inside the building with a bloody and beaten man. The man was struggling in Phil’s grasp and Phil was nudging him forward with his buddies behind him. 

Knowing not to interrupt Phil when he was ‘working’ Dan readjusted himself on the couch so he was smaller and peeked around, afraid to watch what Phil was going to do. 

Phil took the man into the room and his buddies followed as they slammed the door behind him. Curious, Dan stood up, yanking down his pale pink sweater over his hands and padded across the cement to the door to the room. He had always been curious as to what happened behind this door. But he knew not to tell daddy that he peeked or else he’d be punished. 

Turning the handle, he opened the door softly and slowly, trying to make it not make a sound. He succeeded a little bit until he heard the commotion on the other side and stopped, peeking in. 

Dan watched as Phil questioned the man, although he couldn’t understand what he was saying. He leaned against the wall and continued to look in as he watched the rest of the questioning unfold. 

And then Phil pulled out a pistol from his jacket. 

Dan’s breath hitched and he immediately felt afraid and scared. Without thinking, he yelled out, “Daddy stop!” 

Everyone turned their heads to peer at Dan who was now crying in fear of Phil, “What the fuck, Phil?” one of his buddies asked, “why the fuck is Dan here?” 

Dan stood back and watched as the chaos unfolded. He felt even more upset, knowing that he caused so many people to be upset with him. And more so, his daddy was now glaring at him and he knew he had done wrong. 

Phil dropped his arm and lowered his pistol back in his pocket before walking over the doorway. He stood in front of Dan and stared at him, “What are you doing, baby boy?” 

Dan sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, “I got curious, daddy, because you never let me know what you do and—”

“Baby, can you go to our bedroom?” Phil asked gently, reaching up and brushing the tears from his cheeks, “Daddy knows you’re scared so please go to the bedroom and try to relax. Daddy will be there in a minute, I just need to do something, okay?” 

Dan nodded, sniffling again before he turned his back and heard the door shut immediately behind him. He was nearly to the bedroom when he heard the faint sound of the gun shot ring out in the empty warehouse. 

______________________________________

 

Dan was laying in their bed, wearing a shirt of his daddy’s that was too big on him and hung halfway down his thighs. He was cuddled with his teddy bear that his daddy got him for times that he was scared and he was quietly sniffling into the fur. 

The door opened and Dan looked up to see his daddy walk in, visible red spots stained the fabric of his shirt. If Dan was big, he’d know that the spots were blood, but in little space, he kept trying to figure it out. 

He normally didn’t slip out of little space unless he was at work. Whenever he was with Phil, he was mostly in because it made him feel better this way. He enjoyed being smaller. 

Dan watched as his daddy undressed, slipping on a pair of pajama pants before settling over to the bed and pulling him close, “Daddy, why did you do that?” 

Phil sighed and spun Dan so they were facing each other. He was always a sucker for Dan’s doe eyes. He reached up and moved a curl away from Dan’s eye, “Sometimes daddy has to make the bad men go away.” 

“Bad men?” Dan asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“That man was a serial rapist and a drug dealer that had direct ties to our rivals and he needed to go away, okay?” 

“But why?” 

“Because bad men don’t deserve to be here with you or I, baby.” 

Dan nodded, biting his lip and pulling his stuffie close to him again. He was still slightly upset from tonight's actions but he knew enough that his daddy had an important job to do and that he had to accept it. 

But he was just happy that his daddy was showing him attention now, “I’m happy you’re here now, daddy.” 

“Me too, baby boy.” 

Phil leaned forward and kissed Dan softly and gently, making sure to not hurt him any. He always treated his baby with extreme care. 

Soon, Dan’s stuffie was long forgotten on the floor and Phil was hovering over him, kissing him gently and running his hands over Dan’s skin under his shirt. Phil’s hands roamed lower and Dan smiled when he felt his daddy grab onto his lace panties. He always wore the prettiest ones just for his daddy. 

“I love these on you, baby boy.” 

Dan smiled at him, “I love wearing them daddy.” 

Phil slowly removed them and threw the thin material on the floor next to the bed, all the while reaching between them and stroking Dan’s cock a few times, making him squirm. 

“Daddy, please!” Dan said, not in a demanding way but in a pleading way to be touched. 

“What do you want, baby?” 

“You, daddy!” Dan breathed out. 

“Are you stretched baby?” Phil asked, reaching between Dan’s legs that were spread and rubbing over his entrance, feeling the rim give way and two fingers slip in. 

“Always, daddy,” Dan said, moaning from the feeling, “Always for you.” 

“Only me.”

“Yes, daddy, only you.” 

Phil yanked his pajama pants down and stroked his erection a few times before reaching into the makeshift nightstand next to their bed and pulling out the bottle of lube he kept there. Squirting some of his hand, he coated his dick in it before rubbing some on Dan’s entrance. 

Slowly, he pressed his cock at Dan’s rims and pushed forward, breaching him with little resistance. Dan sucked in a breath, his heart beating through his chest. He loved sex with his daddy. It was always so amazing. 

One thing that Dan enjoyed was that it wasn’t fast and rough, but rather slow and passionate. And tonight was no exception. Phil slowly and carefully moved, making sure Dan was okay with it first. 

Phil leaned down and kissed Dan, slowly and passionately. Dan’s arms wrapped around his daddies neck as he held him close. The kissing continued as Phil’s thrusting became deeper and more languid. 

Dan moaned into Phil’s mouth as his prostate was attacked, “right there, daddy.” 

“Does baby like it when daddy hits his button?” 

Dan nodded and whimpered, feeling his erection weep on his stomach with precum. 

Phil worked his mouth down the side of Dan’s neck to his collarbone as he sucked hickeys into his skin, marking. Dan smiled to himself, knowing that everyone was gonna know his daddy marked him. 

The coiling in his stomach became tighter and he cried out, “Daddy, I’m close.” 

Phil nodded and smiled into his neck, “Daddy gives you permission to cum, baby boy.” 

Dan came almost instantly after that. Ropes of white spilled over his exposed stomach. Phil looked between them and moaned, “yes, baby, I’m gonna cum too.” 

Dan felt his daddy release inside of him, coating his insides with his delicious cum. He loved tasting his daddies cum but he liked feeling it inside of him better. 

Phil shuddered a few times before leaning down and kissing Dan, “You felt amazing, baby boy.” 

“Thank you, daddy.” 

Phil pulled out slowly and laid down beside him, “Next time daddy brings a man home on the job, do not following him and his buddies, okay baby?” 

“But I got curious.” 

“And I know that, but I love you too much to let you get scared or hurt.” 

“I love you too, daddy.” 

Dan snuggled into his daddy and relaxed, feeling his daddies seed leak down the back of his thighs. He was content because regardless of what happened next, his daddy was always gonna be his daddy.


	16. Day 16: In a public place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws this at you and then walks away whistling* So…hey guys? I’m really sorry this is super late and that I have definitely not done this challenge correctly but life sucks sometimes and gets in the way! Hopefully I’ll have the next update sooner! Happy reading! :) Also–to the anon who sent me the prompt about the whole ‘role playing and how they hoped it wasn’t too kinky for me’, it’s not and it’ll be up on day 28! 
> 
> Warning: It’s in a public setting so if that upsets you, this is the warning!

“And where did we go today, Phil?” Dan asked cheerily into the camera as he turned the lens to face them both, hoping that they were in frame after two already failed attempts. 

“Why, Disneyland of course!” Phil answered with a childlike essence spilling from his words. 

Being on vacation with Phil’s family had it’s perks. Especially when it came to the fact that Phil’s family went out of their way to make sure that they had fun while on vacation. Dan had a tendency to worry that they were being inactive for too long on social media, but between Phil and his family, they helped him realize that he needs to relax every once an a while. 

So here they are, Dan, Phil, Phil’s parent’s, and Martyn and Cornelia, all walking inside Disney as Dan filmed a new day in the life video after Phil suggested it. 

Dan looked around, breathing in his surroundings as he smiled at the scenery. He’s denied staying on vacation with Phil in Florida for the past few years because he didn’t want to feel like he was intruding. But then Phil and him made their relationship official following their American tour for TATINOF and suddenly, he was being told by Phil’s family that he was _family_ as well. 

And well, Dan couldn’t turn down their offer for him to stay, even if he had to go to the Bahamas just to do so. 

Being fresh in the relationship but not in friendship, Dan didn’t find that it was awkward to be around Phil in a romantic way. He actually found that they really didn’t act any differently. Even now as they walked close to each other towards their destination within the park. 

In a weird way, they were still friends—but friends who are now calling each other boyfriends and kissing and having sex on a regular basis. 

But he wasn’t going to overthink it. 

“Where should we go first?” Dan asked, turning their camera off and tucking it inside the pocket of his backpack. 

Phil looked at the map and then at his family who motioned for them to go on their own way, “How about the haunted mansion ride first?” 

Dan shrugged and stopped his movements, “Okay, that sounds fine.” 

He hesitated for a moment. He looked between them and was about to ask if Phil wanted to hold his hand when Phil took his hand loosely in his own, “I know that their might be fans around but we’ll need to tell them eventually.” 

Dan blushed and smiled, tightening his grip on Phil’s hand, “Okay…” 

******

They spent majority of the day riding on all of the rides and going into all of the giftshops. But Dan was beginning to feel a certain—way—towards Phil. 

It was late in the evening and they were on their way to meet back up Phil’s family, but Dan couldn’t help but notice the way Phil looked after their long day at the amusement park. 

Phil’s hair was slightly tousled and his clothing was a little disheveled and awry from getting on and off rides. Plus, he had a permanent red blush in his cheeks from the heat. 

And in lack of vulgar terms—Dan really just wanted to shove him in a bathroom stall and suck him until he couldn’t come anymore. 

And this was exactly what he was going to do if Phil allowed him to. 

“You know,” Dan started as he spied the sign for the bathroom out of the corner of his eye, “We don’t have to meet up with your family for another ten minutes.” 

Phil looked at him, “Are you suggesting something?” He asked confused. 

“Well,” Dan began, his voice in a whisper, “How about we go into the bathrooms?” 

Phil furrowed his brows, “But I don’t have to pee,” he said, quite clearly confused. 

Dan sighed heavily and laughed before yanking Phil towards the direction of the bathrooms, soon closing the gap, “Let me explain this to you,” he said in a hushed whisper, “We’re gonna go into the bathroom together and I’m gonna give you the best blow job you’ve ever had, got it?” 

Phil opened and closed his mouth a few times as he and Dan rounded the wall to the bathroom stalls. 

A few of the stalls were occupied but Dan took Phil to the stall that was furthest away from everyone else. He looked around a couple times before walking into the stall and dragging Phil with him. 

With the door to the stall now closed, Dan began to realize how terribly small this space was and how their over six foot personas would fit. But he maneuvered themselves so Phil was stood with his back against the stall door and Dan was kneeling in front of him, his feet scrunched by the toilet that he was pretending wasn’t there. 

“Dan this is stupid,” Phil said in a rushed voice, “We’re gonna get caught.” 

Dan made quick work of unbuckling Phil’s belt and opening his jeans, “I don’t see you protesting about it though.” 

Phil sighed, running his hands down into Dan’s hair and grasping into the soft curls that donned the top of his head. At the same time, Dan was yanking down Phil’s boxers to reveal his semi-hard cock that was beginning to show signs of arousal. 

Dan smiled and pumped him a few times to get the blood flowing more before leaning down and taking the head in his mouth. He sucked around the head for a few seconds before taking him deeper into his mouth. 

Phil was huge, which was something that Dan definitely enjoyed because hey, size does matter. And Dan loved Phil’s size. Even if he hadn’t been able to take Phil all the way into his mouth yet. 

Dan sucked harder as he twisted his hand up and down the shaft where he definitely couldn’t reach. He could feel Phil throbbing against his tongue and releasing constant streams of pre-cum that burst flavor into Dan’s mouth. 

Dan moaned, the vibrations sending through Phil’s body. Phil sighed and whimpered at Dan’s words, “You do such an amazing job at this baby,” Phil cooed, throwing his head back against the door and rattling it. 

Dan smiled around Phil’s length before turning serious again and speeding up his action. He could feel that Phil was trying hard to not thrust into his mouth, which Dan appreciated. Even if Phil seemed to physically ache with the need to move. 

He pulled off, taking a few raged breaths before looking up at Phil and smiling. He made sure Phil was looking at him as he leaned forward and licked the underside of Phil’s cock, making him shudder and his hips stutter. 

“I’m really close, Dan,” Phil spoke, his voice broken. 

Dan nodded a nod of approval before taking him back into his mouth and hallowing his cheeks. Not long after, Phil’s breathing hitched and Dan felt his release coat his tongue in the thick, slightly salty substance. 

Dan swallowed and drank him down like he always has, and pulled off. Phil’s spent cock laid soft against the front of his opened jeans and Dan tucked him back in. 

Dan leaned over and grabbed some toilet paper so he could wipe off his mouth before standing up. He was immediately grabbed by Phil who pulled him into a breathless kiss. Dan smiled into the kiss before pulling back and resting against him, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Dan repeated before kissing Phil one more time. 

They both opened the door to the stall and walked out, noting beforehand that no one else was around. Dan washed his hands, to act not suspicious. But as he went to turn the water off, the stall on the other end opened and…

Martyn walked out. 

His face was beat red and his eyes were screaming of awkwardness. 

Phil sucked in a breath before eyeing his brother who spoke softly, “Next time you two decide to do something, try to be quieter please.” 

All three of them left the bathroom with blushes rising in their cheeks. And following that day, they never spoke of what occurred in the Disneyland bathroom ever again.


	17. Day 17: On the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is a little sloppy because I didn’t know how to really wrap this up. Also, I know that anal sex doesn’t go as smoothly as I portrayed it in this work but please remember this is fiction for a reason and this is completely fake as far as I know. So please don’t take it completely seriously and please use proper things when having sex! That being said, enjoy today’s piece and happy reading! :)

To say that Dan and Phil were both exhausted was purely an understatement. Moving was definitely not any easier five years later: especially when they’re in worse shape than they were the first time the moved together. 

Dan’s back and arms hurt and Phil was complaining that his thighs burned from him bending down and lifting the boxes from the moving truck to the new flat. They both were still breathing heavy and the heat within the flat didn’t help either. 

Dan’s breathing refused to slow and he found himself falling in and out of sleep as he debated just sleeping on the floor that night. It’s not like he or Phil would be putting their bed up any time soon. 

Phil turned his head to see Dan still laying there on the floor, his shirt risen up in the back so his skin was touching the semi-cool hard wood floor. 

“Moving without the help of movers should be illegal,” Dan finally spoke, turning his head as well to face Phil. 

“Don’t forget that it was your decision to not hire the movers, not mine,” Phil reminded as he sighed into the hardness of the floor, accepting that his night was definitely going to go this way. 

“I did not suggest that,” Dan said harshly, “I just said that I didn’t trust having movers move us into our new flat because that’s all we need is for one of them to know someone who watches us,” he snapped, “So forgive me for wanting to be careful.” 

“So we suffered in pain instead?” 

“Deal with it.” 

“You’re acting worse than I am!” 

Dan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew it was just the heat and the stress getting to them, which didn’t help. 

The move has been getting to them ever since they decided to find a new place after their lease was up. Dan still remembers the day that they decided to move. They were both sat on the couch, watching a local channel on their TV, when a commercial for a real estate agent popped up and Dan made the joke about moving. And suddenly, that joke turned into them searching for apartments online and then falling in love with one. They contacted the selling agent that week and were approved to move in as soon as their lease was finished. 

And that was that. 

But of course, they were nervous that the fans were going to find their address again. That was always something to be concerned about. So they both knew that they needed to keep the move a secret for as long as possible. 

And they did because the day they posted the video saying that they were moving out, was the day that they finished taping their last box before shoving it with all the others that were piled and ready. 

Of course, Dan hurt leaving the apartment and he even though he won’t say he’s upset, he was. He cried their last night there two days ago. They had a lot of memories there, and Dan wasn’t too sure he was ready to let it go yet. 

But the minute they stepped foot into the apartment last night with the keys, seeing the vacant space that was finally theirs, Dan knew it was the right decision. 

And now here they were, laying next to each other on the floor of the cluttered apartment filled with boxes as they panted from being so out of shape. 

Dan turned on his side and winced at the hardness of the floor under his ribs. He eyed Phil and smiled at how Phil appeared, so relaxed as he played around on his phone. He reached over and rubbed Phil’s stomach and chest with the palm of his hand. 

Six years later and Dan still loved the man just as much as he had in the beginning of their relationship. 

“Louise just texted me,” Phil said turning his head, “She said she can come over tomorrow to help us unpack and reorganize the apartment.” 

“Okay,” Dan said, “That sounds fine.” 

“PJ too,” Phil added, “I figured we could use the help.” 

“Yeah, we could.” 

Dan bit his lip and continued rubbing his hand over Phil’s body. Phil furrowed his brows and looked at him, “What are you doing?” 

“Well,” Dan began, “I was just thinking about some of the memories we had in the other flat.” 

“Like what?” 

Dan smirked, “Like how our first night there, we had sex on the floor in what was your bedroom.” 

“And why are you thinking about that?” Phil asked with a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Because we both need to relax and…why not carry on the tradition?” 

Dan rolled forward and pressed his lips against Phil’s. The position was a little sloppy and ill-timed but it worked for the moment. Dan put his hand on Phil’s chest and gripped his pec in his hand, squeezing the muscle. 

Phil pulled away and looked at him, “The lube is packed away somewhere.” 

“Eh…spit can work for tonight.” 

Dan moved so he was now startling Phil as he reached between them and undid Phil’s pants under his touch. He could feel that Phil was already aroused under his touch and he smiled to himself. Because he loved how even though he always joked about Phil’s age and how he wasn’t able to get an erection properly, Phil most certainly always _rose_ to the occasion. 

“Is little Phil excited to see me?” Dan asked looking up at Phil as he reached into his boxers and pulled Phil’s dick free from it’s confines. 

“Please don’t call it that.” Phil said scrunching his face. 

“Why?” Dan asked moving backwards and leaning down at the same time, “I know that little Phil likes me because he always greets me,” he leaned down and took him in his mouth in one swift motion, hallowing his cheeks. 

Phil sighed and moaned lowly as Dan continued his motions, working over his shaft in and expertise manner. Dan was just naturally good at these now after years of giving them—quite literally. 

Taking Phil completely in his mouth, he made sure that his spit slicked him nice and good before pulling off, a line of his saliva connecting him and Phil. He broke the string away and sat back, making quick work of his own pants. 

Soon, Dan was sat naked from the waist down with Phil still laying on his back, his penis the only part of him free. Dan worked forward on Phil, reaching between his legs as he eagerly fit two fingers into himself. Not using lube made the feeling unpleasant but not terrible. It could definitely be worse. He pulled out his fingers and spit on them before going back and adding a third finger, noting that it was now a lot easier with the spit as the lube. 

Moving up on his knees further, he reached down and grabbed Phil’s hard cock, positioning it at his entrance. He sank down slowly, ignoring the terrible feeling of the hardwood floor under his knees. He was definitely going to have bruised knees by the end of the night. 

Phil moaned loudly, relishing in the feeling of being inside of Dan like he loved. His hands positioned themselves on Dan’s hips, hiking up his shirt a little bit so he bunched at his stomach. 

Dan moved slowly, his legs already tired from moving all day but trying not let it bother him as the felt nothing by pleasure in other ways as Phil’s dick was shaped perfectly to hit all of his spots. His muscles faltered in his legs and he fell forward, his hands above Phil’s shoulders as he panted, his heavy breathing coming out shallow. 

Phil bent his knees and thrusted up into Dan. Their whimpers and the sound of heavy breathing filled the room. Dan was close already, his cock red and hard between them, leaking onto Phil’s shirt. 

It wasn’t soon after that Dan came messily against Phil’s shirt, his head falling to the floor as he reached out for anything to grab but nothing was around him. A few moments later, Phil pulled out and came over Dan’s ass, the hot and sticky liquid coating his ass cheek in the most perfect way. 

Dan smiled into the floor as he fell onto Phil’s chest and panted, “That was perfect,” he said softly. 

Phil pushed Dan off softly and Dan fell next to him on the floor, staring up at him, “Did this make you relax?”

Phil sighed, “Yeah, that was definitely what we needed.” 

Dan wiggled and winced, “Hm…don’t think I’m gonna be able to move from this position though. No lube equals lots of pain and hardwood floors also equals sore knees.” 

“What are we doing for a bed tonight then?” 

Dan chuckled sleepily, “I vote for grabbing some blankets and pillows and calling it a night.” 


	18. Day 18: Lazy Morning Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been so busy lately and I’ve meaning to get this out and to have it be of a better quality but I felt like I have already exhausted my abilities for the time being. I haven’t had the proper motivation for this and I really do apologize. But happy reading! :)

Dan woke up to the blinding light from their open bedroom window shining in his face. He keeps reminding Phil to shut the curtain before he goes to bed at night but Phil’s forgetful brain never remembers to. 

He turns, looking at the clock on their nightstand and groans when he sees it’s a little after seven in the morning. He shouldn’t be awake right now. 

Turning back to face Phil, he notices rather quickly that Phil’s eyes aren’t peacefully shut like they should be when he sleeps. Smiling to himself, Dan reaches forward and pokes Phil’s cheek. 

Phil’s eyes flutter open and his blue orbs stare directly at Dan as he smirks and tries to roll his head away from Dan’s view, “Stoppp,” Dan rolled in closer to him and snuggled close to him, “I’m tired and can’t fall back asleep,” Phil spoke softly into the pillow. 

“What time did you go to bed?” Dan asked sleepily. 

“Just after you had.” 

“But why are you awake now?” 

Phil shrugged his shoulders into the sheet before coyly looking down, “Well, I have something that would like some attention so…” 

Dan blushed and covered his eyes, “Phil, is this you asking me to give you a morning blow job when we’re not even awake. For christ sake, I could _mame_ you.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be as great as ever,” Phil said, pushing the subject a little bit more and hoping Dan took the bait. 

Within a few seconds, Dan had pushed himself under the covers so he was face to face with Phil’s crotch. Lowering Phil’s boxers, he took him in his mouth slowly, noting that he wasn’t full mast yet but he was getting there. 

Dan sucked slowly and languidly, too sleepy to really care if he was doing a good job or not. He was fine with giving head, but he was just a little too tired to do it correctly. Regardless, Phil’s moans from above him told him otherwise. 

Phil’s hands found their way to Dan’s hair and he grasped harshly, causing Dan to jolt up and his eyes to widen. That woke him up. 

He continued sucking and moving on Phil until he felt his jaw stiffen and become sore from not being awake. He pulled off and let Phil’s cock lay back against his stomach. 

“Do you wanna just have sex instead?” Dan asked, already reaching down underneath him and pulling his boxers off. 

“I’m down for that.” 

Dan nodded and laid down next to Phil on his back, spreading his legs open and inviting Phil in between them, “Hope you’re ready to do most of the work Mr-I’m-awake-at-seven-in-the-morning.” 

Phil rolled his eyes with a chuckle and rolled so he was over top of Dan, his knees spreading Dan’s legs wider. He reached beside them and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom before squeezing some of the lube on his fingers, reaching down between them and pressing a finger into Dan. 

They had just had sex the night before, not directly before bed but pretty close. So Dan was still kind of stretched from that. But Phil took every caution possible and made sure Dan never felt any pain. 

He slowly fingered Dan open until Dan was a panting mess and leaking against his own stomach. In one swift motion, Phil rolled the condom on and then leaned forward, pressing into Dan and sinking in in one motion. 

It was slow. Which was fine with Dan who almost too tired to realize what was even happening. Of course he knew he was having sex, but he was just sleepy. Pulling Phil down to him, he kissed Phil slowly, taking the time to feel Phil’s lips against his own. 

Everything was so slow and nice and Dan just felt complete. Most of their sex was rough and fast paced because they get so worked up and lust and desire take over. But this was nice. Everything about this was so nice. 

Phil kept his thrusting slow and long, which made for them both to moan and pant from the pleasure. Before long, Phil’s rhythm faltered and he came inside the condom, deep inside of Dan. 

Dan sighed, his own orgasm not coming but he was okay with that. This was just really nice for him and he needed it honestly. Phil pulled out and removed the condom, tying it off before reaching down and stroking Dan to completion. 

They kept still next to each other, and Dan rolled in to cuddle Phil as sleep began to over power him, “I’m really tired now.” 

“Then sleep.” Phil whispered, leaning down and kissing Dan’s forehead, “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Dan mumbled before he fell asleep and slept for the next four hours peacefully. 


	19. Day 19: Outdoors/park/forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the delay! I never expected for this to get that badly off track but I was on vacation and now I should hopefully get the last ten out fast! Hope you all enjoy this installment! Happy reading! :) 
> 
> Warnings: Voyerism and some anxiety and tension!

Secret meetings. 

That was exactly what all of this was. And to simply put it, exactly why Dan was stood in the dark on a school night in his neighborhood park. The gate was always locked and he’s scraped his hands and legs more than once climbing over the fence to get into the park. 

It’s nearing half past midnight and he’s freezing, his breath coming out in the form of vapored clouds into the air and he sniffled and wrapped his arms around his body, fighting to maintain his warmth. 

They could be at Dan’s right now, snuggled under the warmth of his blankets. They could just be enjoying one another but _no._ Of course that can’t happen because Dan’s parent’s don’t approve of his relationship with Phil. Which, Dan can’t blame them after they walked into his room and they were in the middle of sex. But still…anything is better than being forced to meet Phil in the middle of the park at night. 

Speaking of Phil: Phil was Dan’s boyfriend of nearly a year. They went to the same high school together but Phil lived ten minutes away and the park was the closet spot to them meeting up at night that Phil could drive to and Dan could walk to. 

Headlights suddenly came into Dan’s view and he smiled brightly as he thought about how Phil was going to be here soon and he would be able to kiss him and see him and damn…Dan was just so damn smitten with him. 

The car that Dan knew so familiar stopped just in front of where he was standing and the headlights turned off. The door open just a moment later and Phil jumped out, rushing over to where Dan was standing behind the fence. He jumped over the fence, struggling as Dan laughed, “I could have opened the door from the other side you know?” 

Phil shrugged as he stared down at Dan, “I like showing my stronger side to you.”

“Sure, Phil,” Dan said with a chuckle, “Whatever you say.” 

Phil took the moment to lean down and kiss Dan deeply. Dan whimpered into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, holding him close as the kiss continued to become deeper and deeper. Dan’s skin began to heat up and suddenly the cold than once was almost unbearable wasn’t even there. 

Phil pulled away and motioned to his car, “I figured we could do a drive tonight instead of staying here in the cold.” 

Dan nodded and opened the fence from his side so he could get out of the park better. Phil followed, complaining under his breath how he just climbed over the fence for no reason and Dan grumbled back that he didn’t have to do that. 

Getting to Phil’s car, Dan reached for the door handle and pulled it, realizing that it was locked, “Hey, can you unlock the car?” Dan asked, turning to Phil. 

Phil furrowed his brows before staring at Dan, “I didn’t lock my car,” He said rushing over to his own doorway and pulling the handle: it didn’t budge, “No fucking way!” 

Both Dan and Phil peered into the windows and saw the keys that were dangling in the ignition. Dan moved back and tried to open the back door on his side with no luck and Phil the same. 

“No fucking way,” Phil cursed again, “This isn’t happening right now.” 

“Babe, you just locked your keys in the car. It’s not a big deal.” 

“Except it is!” Phil exclaimed, clearly upset. 

“Do you have AAA?” Dan asked, trying to find a calm initiative in the storm of Phil. 

Phil’s face lit up and he fished around his pockets before furiously throwing his hands in the air, “My cell phone and my wallet are locked in the car.” 

Dan sighed and leaned against the car, trying to find another solution to this but not thinking of one right away, “We’ll have to call one of our parent’s,” he said softly. 

“No, Dan, we can’t do that because my parent’s don’t know I just snuck out and your parent’s hate me.” 

“Then what do you want us to do?” Dan asked exasperated. 

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes, “I don’t know,” he snapped back. 

Dan turned around on the car and looked over the top of it to see the look of panic and anxiety ridden on Phil’s face. Dan felt instant sympathy for him, because he can’t imagine how hard this is to try to find a solution for. 

“hey,” Dan said softly, moving around the other side of the car and up to Phil. He pressed his hand against Phil’s arm and he flinched at first but then he softened into it. Dan leaned into him and pressed his head against Phil’s shoulder, “Relax okay? We’ll sneak into my house and then in the morning, after my parent’s leave for work, we’ll call someone to help you unlock on the car.” 

“But what about my parent’s?” He asked, looking down at Dan as he combed his fingers through Dan’s hair, “They’re gonna be pissed to find out I’m not home.” 

“We’ll think of an excuse, okay?” Dan asked, looking up and kissing Phil’s jaw softly and tenderly, “But until then, can I help you relax a little?” 

“How?” 

“By doing this,” Dan said as he dropped to his knees on the dirt and gravel of the parking lot. He cringed inwardly as how the pain began quite fast in his knees but he pushed the thoughts from his mind as he undid Phil’s jeans and slowly lowered the flaps so his boxers were exposed. 

“O—o—okay.” Phil finally got out as his hands found their way into Dan’s hair. 

Dan smiled to himself before lowering the front of Phil’s boxers and fishing out his flaccid member so it shown in the pale moonlight. Dan pumped it a few times, watching it begin to grow to attention before he leaned forward and took the head into his mouth. 

Dan hallowed out his cheeks as he sucked, hearing Phil groan and swear over him. He continued moving languidly down the base, sucking tenderly as he moved his hand down the shaft where his mouth didn’t reach. By now, Phil’s cock was at complete attention and leaking precum onto Dan's tongue. 

Moaning at the flavor, Dan swallowed around him before pulling off and catching some air. Looking up, he could tell his lips were swollen red and that was Phil’s favorite look on him, “I need to be inside you,” Phil spat out, bending down and grabbing Dan by the arms and lifting him up. 

“Okay,” Dan said with a smile, “But what about lube?” 

Phil reached into his pocket and yanked put a packet and a condom, “It’s a good thing that I was late grabbing these things and stuffed them into my pockets instead of my wallet.” 

Dan smiled at him and kissed him deeply before reaching down and undoing his pants, stepping around the car so he was leaning over the trunk. Phil stood behind him, ripping open the packet of lube and feeling around Dan, pushing two fingers inside of him at once. 

“I already stretched,” Dan said, his voice wrecked and broken. 

“I know baby, but I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Hm…you’re so relaxed already,” Dan said turning his head towards Phil just as he felt the slick head of Phil’s covered penis at his entrance, slowly pushing in. 

“You have that effect on me.” 

Phil’s thrusting was hard and fast. Dan tried to reach forward to grab something for leverage but he couldn’t find anything and huffed in annoyance. Just a few thrusts in and Dan was already cumming across the back of Phil’s car, the friction of his cock against the plastic and Phil hitting his prostate made it hard for him to hold off. 

Phil came moments later, the fuck lasting less than a few minutes but it was completely worth it. Dan felt more relaxed and he knew that Phil was completely relaxed too. Phil disposed of the condom in the garbage can and Dan cleaned off Dan’s car after yanking his pants back up. 

They were getting ready to make the mile back to Dan’s when they saw headlights in the distance, following by them getting closer. Upon closer inspection, they both realized it was a police car. Both scared and relieved, the officer stopped the car and asked them what they were doing. 

Phil explained about how he locked his keys in the car and within moments, the cop had already helped him unlock the car doors. They both thanked the cop immensely before the cop pulled away and left them both sitting in Phil’s car with the heat on to warm them up. 

Dan, feeling slight disappointment now that Phil didn't have an excuse to stay the nigh with him, began feeling sad, “Can you still stay the night tonight?” 

Phil turned to him and nodded softly before leaning forward and kissing him gently, “Yeah, I will.” 

“I love you, Phil,” Dan spoke. 

“I love you too,” Phil whispered back, “And one day, we’re gonna have our place and not worry about this anymore.” 

“Promise?” Dan whispered. 

“Promise.” 

And Phil backed out and drove down the road, holding Dan’s hand in his own. 


	20. Day 20: Your Own Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not entirely okay with this but I feel like I couldn’t have written it any differently because I don’t have kinks. I don’t have any kinks that are sexual anyway and I didn’t know what to write. So this is just a quick scene with role reversal where Dan is a pure! person who takes over control from punk!virgin!Phil. So take it as you may. Happy Reading! :)

 

When Dan first met Phil, he knew that sparks were going to fly. 

Phil worked at the tattoo shop that Dan frequented with his friends. Dan himself only had one tattoo but he always was his friends ‘spine’ when they went to get theirs. But there was something different the day that he went to the tattoo parlor with his friend Kimmie. And that was that there was a new tattoo artist. 

The aura that he gave off was something of dreams. Because Dan could tell he was a bad boy but also could be the softest person alive when you got to know him. He just gave off that vibe that Dan could feed off from instantly. 

The entire time Kimmie was getting her tattoo done, Dan found himself staring at Phil, who was busying free-hand drawing a tattoo based upon the description someone had given him. 

Curious, Dan had went up to Phil and asked what he was drawing. And well, the relationship took off from there. 

****

“I’m curious,” Phil asked one night as they strode hand in hand after watching the new Marvel movie in theaters, “What was it that made you want to come over to me that day in the shoppe?” 

Dan shrugged and smiled, “I just thought you were cute.” 

Phil chuckled to himself, nothing the stark contrasts between him and Dan. For one, Dan was a butterfly by nature. Soft colors donned his clothing and his only tattoo was off a vine of flowers on his left thigh. 

But Phil, he had many tattoos. Most of them meaningless ones that some of his buddies gave him. Others powerful with deeper meanings that he’d rather not share. And his piercings, although not many, still made quite a sight compared to the single holes in Dan’s earlobes. 

Phil had to admit though that he had urges to ink Dan’s arms or given him another piercing considering that Dan surely likes to talk about them. But Phil would never ruin Dan’s near perfect image because Dan’s body is a temple that deserves to remain pure. 

“So my personality doesn’t even matter?” Phil asked as a joke, “Just my looks.” 

Dan snuggled into Phil’s side and laughed, “Hm…I guess.” 

They both laughed it off as they continued down the sidewalk. It was just a short walk left to Phil’s apartment. 

****

It was later at Phil’s apartment where Dan’s demeanor began to change. They were just sitting on Phil’s couch, watching American Horror Story on Netflix and enjoying some popcorn when Dan’s hand roamed to Phil’s thigh. 

Phil coughed out of shock, making Dan remove his hand and stare at Phil as if to say, ‘the fuck was that?’. But Dan placed his hand back on Phil’s thigh and rubbed, “Do you not want me to touch you?” he asked with a pout. 

Phil shook his head and cleared his throat again, “N-no. No, I’d love for you touch me but are you sure?” 

Dan nodded and smiled, “Are you sure? You seem really hesitant.” 

“It’s just that I’ve never done this before,” Phil spoke in a hushed voice, “I’ve never gotten further than a kiss.” 

Dan’s eyes widened and his hand instantly retracted from Phil’s lap. He tucked his hands at his lap and blushed, “I don’t want to push you, I just thought…”

“No,” Phil said pushing the popcorn onto the coffee table and turning to face Dan, “None of that. I’ve been wanting this with you, Dan. But I didn’t think you were ever ready and I didn’t know how to initiate the conversation.” 

And then they were kissing. Fast, rough, and harsh onto each others lips. Dan took control, which seemed like such an odd placement but damn did he like it. He was so used to being taken care of and this was almost refreshing for him. 

Soon, Dan was being lifted up by Phil as he walked them to his bedroom. Setting Dan down carefully, he unlatched their lips and looked between them. Dan’s skinny jeans were showing his prominent arousal at Phil’s actions and when Dan looked at Phil, he smiled as he saw the same. 

Dan reached up and unbuttoned Phil’s pants first. The buttons sprang free easily and he was greeted by a pair of black and red plaid boxers that were hiding nothing. Reaching to the waistband, he looked up before pulling it down, “Are you okay with this? Can I suck you?” 

Phil nodded so fast that Dan chuckled in a loud laugh. With one single motion, Dan pulled the waistband out and reached inside, taking ahold of Phil’s length and pulling it into view. Dan nearly drooled. He was massive, so much bigger than any other guy he’s ever been with. The sudden need to just sit on him right then and there was taking over but he remember he had another matter at hand to attend to. 

He leaned forward and kissed the tip, opening his lips slightly as he took him into his mouth. His size stretched his lips but it felt good to Dan so he didn’t mind. He sucked slowly, hallowing out his cheeks, but he couldn’t take him too far. His cock was far too big and Dan definitely needed to learn to take it. 

“Dan,” Phil suddenly warned, losing some control and fisting Dan’s hair harshly. Dan yelped but brushed it off as Phil just getting too eager, “I’m gonna come.” 

Dan could have laughed, but he didn’t. He’d forgotten what it's like to be a virgin. He hasn’t been one in so long that he’d nearly forgotten that Phil wouldn’t last long. He pulled off, a line of spit trailing between the head and his lips. He licked the spit away, wiping his mouth as Phil whined and tried to get him to continue. 

“You’ll feel even better when you cum while fucking me,” Dan said, reaching down and shoving his pants off, properly undressing himself as Phil did the same. 

Dan had prepared earlier that day but he knew he needed more preparation. He wasn’t expecting Phil to be this huge. He’d imagined it but he didn’t think it was going to be reality. 

“Do you have lube?” Dan asked Phil, reaching for his jeans just in case. 

Phil shook his head, “No, I normally use lotion.” 

Dan smirked and reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out the packet of lube and a condom. Sitting on the bed, he moved backwards so his head was against the headboard. Phil climbed onto the bed over him, his movements hesitant and unsure. 

“I take it you’ve never stretched your—”

Phil shook his head. 

“Okay,” Dan said laying down fully and spreading his legs, “Pour some lube onto your fingers and gently touch them…here…, okay?” 

Phil nodded as Dan guided his hand down to his entrance and slowly pressed them to him. Phil pushed one finger in immediately with no resistance so Dan gave him the go ahead to add another. Phil didn’t really know what he was doing, so he just pressed them in and pulled them out. Dan shifted his hips, whimpering and trying to see if maybe Phil would press his spot accidentally. He didn’t. But Dan was okay with that because Phil was inexperienced. 

The whole idea of stretching wasn’t doing much for Dan. Yeah, it felt good and he felt pleasured from it, but he just wanted to be fucked right now…hard. He grabbed Phil’s wrist gently and removed his fingers, whimpering at the loss. Reaching between his legs, Dan pushed in three fingers and stretched for a moment before pulling them out and reaching up to Phil.

He pulled Phil to himself and kissed him. Smiling into the kiss, Dan reached between them and stroked Phil’s rock-hard cock a few more times before releasing the kiss and grabbing a condom, “Do we need that?” Phil asked him as Dan was about to rip the package open. 

Dan looked up at him, “I haven’t been with someone who I didn’t use one with so we don’t have to.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

Dan nodded and tossed the condom aside. Squeezing the lube packet onto his palm, he quickly spread it over Phil before looking up at him, “You ready?” 

Phil nodded and braced himself over Dan, his hands on either side of his head. Dan guided Phil into him, moaning out when his length breached him. Phil’s hips stuttered and pushed themselves in faster than Dan would have liked but it still felt good. 

Moving his hands so they were wrapped around Phil’s body, he allowed for Phil to take over, “You can move, okay? I’m not gonna break.” 

Moments later, Phil wasn’t wasting any time, thrusting fast and deep inside of Dan. Dan loved it. He was stretched so perfectly around Phil. This was quite literally a dream for Dan. 

It didn’t last long. Which Dan knew. But that was okay because the entire time Phil was thrusting, he hit Dan’s spot, making Dan moan louder than he ever had before with sex because most guys just hit it by chance once or twice. 

Phil came nearly immediately after it all began, which would have annoyed Dan had it not been for the love he already felt for him. Dan stroked himself to completion just a few minutes after as he felt Phil’s hot cum inside of him. 

Phil pulled out when they were both spent and finished. He was blushed madly and Dan had to speak up, “It’s okay,” he stated. 

“But I came so fast.” 

Dan smirked and rolled over to him, “Hey, hey,” he said stroking Phil’s chest, “It was so amazing for me and that’s all that matters okay? We both clearly enjoyed it so don’t be upset that it only lasted a few minutes.” 

Dan spent the evening cuddling with Phil, making him feel better about his sensitivity. And further into the night, they tried it again. This time, Phil lasted for much longer.  


	21. Day 21: Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short but I think it suits the topic quite well since I couldn’t really find ways to add more content. but hope you enjoy it nevertheless! Happy reading!

“This is a completely stupid idea,” Dan stated as he climbed first into the shower, “I don’t care how many stupid magazine you’ve read but I don’t get how shower sex is going to spice up our life any.” 

“Well, I just read about it and though we could do it,” Phil said with a shrug and he stepped in behind Dan, “We can’t knock it until we try it.” 

“I’m going to fucking knock you out when I fall on top of you, Phil,” Dan said as he leaned over and started the water, shivering when the first burst out was of cold water. 

“Come on, it can’t be that bad,” Phil stated, grabbing Dan from behind on the hips and pulling his backside toward his crotch, showing Dan that he was already aroused, “Let’s just get in the mood.” 

“That’s not hard for you,” Dan said with a chuckle as he turned around in Phil’s grasp. 

Letting the water fall over them, Dan leaned in and kissed Phil passionately, letting their lips ghost over each other before Dan dipped his head down to kiss Phil’s neck. 

Sucking lightly and careful not to leave a mark, Dan tasted Phil’s salty skin that was being washed clean by the water cascading over them. 

Moving his hands down Phil’s torso, he grabbed his hard cock and stroked it with earnest as the water worked like a makeshift lube before fumbling around in the spray of water for the actual bottle that they placed in here. 

Dan got down on his knees and poured a little bit of the lube onto his own cock before reaching up and taking Phil into his mouth. Sucking on the head gently, he sighed in content and continued to stroke the part of the shaft his mouth hadn’t reached yet. 

Phil’s hands wove their way into Dan’s hair as it curled under his touch. Taking a breath in through his nose, Dan leaned in until Phil nudged his throat and his nose fell into the curled hair above Phil’s cock. Swallowing around him a few times, Dan struggled to breathe with a combination of the water running over his face and the obstruction of his airway. Coughing a few times after he came up from air, he decided he was ready to just get on with it. Standing back, his knees aching from the tiled floor of their shower, Dan turned around and pressed his cheek against the cool tiled wall. 

“I stretched before I came in here,” He said with heavy breath and a hoarse voice, “I figured we wouldn’t be coordinated enough to do it in here.” 

Phil nodded and reached his fingers down to Dan’s entrance, feeling around before pushing in two fingers without any resistance. He pulled them out slightly before adding a third. Satisfied that Dan was stretched, Phil quickly poured lube over his cock and slid forward, pushing into Dan. 

Not having a place to brace his foot, Dan slipped forward at Phil’s intrusion and huffed as his chest hit the wall, “Sorry!” Phil exclaimed suddenly. 

“Tell me again why this was a good idea?” Dan asked, the pleasure finally beginning as Phil began to move. 

The movements were slow and unsteady but soon, they got into the rhythm and Dan was actually enjoying this. But when the water seemed to get cold around them as their hot water became used, Dan grew impatient and just wanted to finish. 

Tugging at his own length, Dan soon grew close and yelled to Phil that he was going to come. Not long after, Dan came and Phil came deep inside of him. Slipping out from him, Phil fall against Dan on the wall, both of their breathing heavy. 

“That wasn’t so bad,” Dan said with sigh. 

“Yeah, and it’ll be even better when we learn to actually do it,” Phil said with chuckle. 

“Hm…let’s just get out and cuddle in bed.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [ The list of topics! ](http://lilacskylester.tumblr.com/post/161875037717/30-days-of-nsfw)
> 
>  
> 
> See a topic you like on the list? Tell me in the comments and add what you want to see and I'll make it happen!


End file.
